A Chaotic Way To Defeat Neji
by tsukiomi
Summary: neji needs wife, ten & saku have to fight their crushes in the chunin exams, everybody gets locked in closets w/ their crush, and then the girls get captured by the akatsuki! the akatsuki train the girls, but why? read and find out! T&N S&S S&I N
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The News

It was 5:00 in the morning. The sound of metal clashing together fill the air. Yes, this was usually the wake up call in Konoha, because of Neji and Tenten. What a wonderful sound to wake up to. Let's check up on our little shinobi shall we?

" Neji, I'm freezing!" Tenten complained.

" Get used to it." Neji snareled.

" Your such a jerk sometimes you know. I mean all you care about is your cold hearted self."

" Hn"

" Ugh! Forget it!"

They both stood their being as numb as a popcicle. The freezing wind whipped across their faces and slid down their backs. It was silent, to silent.

" AH IT'S OUR BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOMING FLOWER OF YOUTH!" yep that broke the silence. And it's all thanks to their wonderful sensia.

' ugh why, why does this always happen to me!' Tenten thought to herself.

" Well as you all must know, the chunin Final exams are here! Now Tenten, I know that you didn't pass the parlimary rounds, but I talked to the judges and the Hokage and I told them that you sprained your arm just before the exams started, and he totally bought it! So now Tenten I want you to work VERY, VERY, VERY hard and win!" Guy Sensia pleaded with joy.

Tenten looked dumbstruck.

" Guy Sensia, are you CRAZY! I could have beaten Tamari if I wanted to! But I knew Neji wanted the glory to himself since there's no doubt that he'll lose even if he gets Sasuke, he'll win! And I knew how much this meant to him. Besides, even if I did make chunin, it wouldn't matter, because no one would care if I did." Tenten explained.

" But Tenten, Guy Sensia, is letting you have another chance to become a chunin." Neji butted in. He may have looked like he wasn't paying attencion, but he was.

" Fine. I'll try and become a chunin. But I'm still only doing this for Guy Sensia and our team. I couldn't care less if I became a chunin or not." Tenten finished. Everyone stared at her, Guy sensia and Lee felt horrible. Neji on the other hand was finishing the little argument he and his inerself were having.

' I did not want all glory to myself.'

' **Are you sure about that?'**

' yeah I'm sure.'

' **Whatever'**

' ugh! Your no help!'

' **Hey, I'm just doing my job.'**

" Neji, earth to Neji." Tenten said as she was waving her hands in front of Neji's face. Trying to get him to snap out of it.

" Neji!" he finaly snaped out of it.

"hn"

" Did you hear what I'm going to do?"

" yes"

" good"

" then I'll see you here tomarrow morning at 4:30 am." And with that she walked home. Even though it was still early in the morning, she had to go and talk to Tsunadae for her mission. But that was at 10:00 am, so she just wanted to go and relax. She went home took a nice long hot bath, then ate breakfast. She tried to take a nap since it was only 8:00 but she just couldn't sleep, so she just laid down and thought about things.

' what if I have to fight someone stronger then Temari in the final rounds? What if I have to fight Sasuke or Gaara or even worse Neji? I know that I could fight Sasuke and Gaara easily cause I don't know or like any of them. But Neji, Neji's different. If I did get him there's no way I could fight him. I like him to much, maybe even love him but I we did have to fight, would be having this much of a problem. Training with him everyday is different, I mean that's not in a front of a bunch of people. If I failed then I could never show my face in Konoha or in front of Neji again. He would think I'm weak and useless. Well whatever happends to me, as Neji would say it, " you were destined to it".

Would you look at the time it's 9:45am. I guess time flys when your in deep thought.

She ran to Tsunadea's office arriving right on time.

"good morning Tsunade-chan" Tenten greated.

" Good morning to you to Tenten." Tenten sat down in a chair next to Tsunade's desk.

" I was told that you had a mission for me."

" Ah yes, I do. This may be the most important mission in your life Tenten. Are you sure that you want to do this mission?"

" Yes." Tsunade's big smile was starting to scare Tenten. I mean who wouldn't be scared?

" Very well then. Your mission is to……"

Tsunade didn't even finish her sentence she just got up and walked towards Tenten. She held on to Tenten's shoulder and mumbled a few words. Then all of a sudden they arrived at the Hyuga Compound. Tenten was confused.

" Tsunade-chan, why are we at the Hyuga Compound?"

" You'll see. Tenten you'll see." Tenten felt and wished that she never would have excepted this mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok in this story Neji's 18 and so is tenten, and everybody who is still a genin.

Chapter 2

Tenten and Tsunade walked up to the huge door, and nocked. When the door opened Tsunade disappered.

" why that little," Tenten was now furious and embaressed, for she had never been to Neji's house before.

Neji was surprised that Tenten was at his house.

" Tenten what are you doing here? " he asked.

" well aprently, my mission was to do something here. Because Tsunade transported us here and she nocked on the door and then left me here."

" Oh, well that's strange I don't remember Hisashi( I don't know if that's the one that's dead or not. Both of their names are practically the same the thing! So when you review could ya please help a fellow writer out and tell me how to spell it and who it is) telling me about someone coming here for a mission."

" well I guess you'll know now."

Hisashi was standing right behind Neji.

" Ah Tenten-chan I belive I should tell you your mission." Hisashi said in a very calm voice. " Would you please come in so we can discuss it?"

" It would be an honor Hisashi-sama." Tenten said very politely.

Hisashi and greeted Tenten in the Hyuga Compound and Neji just stood there almost dumbstruck.

' Hisashi would never welcome anybody like this, unless they were like hokage or something. And since when does Tenten say " sama"? Something weird is going on here.' Neji thought as he stood there. Tenten and Hisashi walked down the hallway and up the grand staircase. Down another long endless hallway and finaly through a down. Hisashi told Tenten to go sit down and. He then shut the door quietly and then locked it. Then he took a seat next to Tenten.

" Hisashi-sama the Hyuga Compound is really beautiful inside. Come to think of it, I've never even been in here. I wonder why Neji never invited me in here? I mean it's nothing to be ashamed of I can tell you that!"

" Yes, well thank you very much Tenten-chan. And speaking of Neji, I need you to tell me something and be very honest." Tenten nodded to show that she was listening.

" Are you the one that Neji told me that he was going to go training with all the time?"

" Yes, sir. And no offense or anything but what does this have to do my mission?"

" well I'll get to that part in a minuet. As Neji might have told you, when a Hyuga turns 19 they must be married. And right now Neji's not the best at choosing a girl that is appropiot for him, well he's never even asked any girl for this. And now he will turn 19 in 4 months and he is still not engaged. So I've been looking for a girl for him and you seem to be the closest person to him. I bet you even know more about him then I do, and I'm related to him! And I was wondering if you could take this servay."

" Um, sure but I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

" You will see. Here" Hiashi handed Tenten a piece of paper and a pencil.

Tenten finally started her servey.

**First Name: Tenten **

**Last Name : I don't have one**

**Favorite thing to do: Train, throw weapons**

**Age: 18 **

**Birthday: sept. 3****rd**

**Do you enjoy training with Neji?**

**Yes**

**Name one of his famous attacks. If you know more name them.**

**8 tri grams, Byakugan, 64 palms **

**How much do you know about Neji?**

**A lot.**

**Name what you know.**

**He's cold and emotionless**

**He has white eyes**

**Part of the Branch family**

**He feels like a caged bird**

**Loves to train**

**His Byakugan can see the chakra network through a person's body**

**He's not a social person**

**Says " hn" a lot**

**Has the ultiment defense**

**Thinks that if people cry then they're weak**

**Is Neji special to you?**

**Yes**

**Do you like Neji?**

**Depends on what you mean by that. If you mean friend then yes, if you meant as in love, I don't know yet.**

Tenten handed Hisashi the fully filled out servey. As he examined it he chuckled, knowing that Hyuga's don't laugh. Then what frightened Tenten the most was when he looked at her and smiled.

' Hey why doesn't Neji smile' Tenten thought when she saw him smile.

" I see Tenten, you know more about my nephew then I do." Tenten smiled as she heard this.

" Tenten, if it's not to much to ask, would you please stay here for a week or two? That's what your mission was, to stay at the Hyuga Compound for a few weeks."

Tenten was shocked. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

" It would be an honor Hisahi-sama. And thank you for the generous offer. Would you like me to go and get my things?"

" That's ok, Tenten, if you want you can go and get some things if you would like. And from now on everyone here will treat you like a Hyuga. I'm sure Neji will explain everything and where everything is around here."

" Um, Hisashi-sama, what will happen if I get lost in here? I mean with all do respect, it's just very, very, very huge here."

" well, you could just um, well, um, just don't worry about it. You'll catch on quick."

" Thank you Hisashi-sama again."

" Your welcome Tenten. I'll have one of the maids send you to Neji's room. I'm sure you would want to talk to him."

" Ok, thanks again." And with that Tenten finally walked out of the room. As if on que a maid showed up and bowed to Tenten.

" You know miss, you really don't have to bow to me." Tenten said

" Yes, I do. I heard that you were staying here for a few weeks so, I am going to treat you like a Hyuga." The maid said as she lead Tenten to Neji's room.

Tenten knocked on the door.

" who is it?" a cold voice said.

" Neji, it's me. I have a lot to tell you." Tenten replied.

Then all of a sudden the door opened and Neji stood in the doorway, then motioned her to come in.

" Neji, you'll never guess what my mission is." Tenten said as she sat down on the nice, king sized bed.

" What?" Neji said, not even trying to guess.

" I'm not telling you yet you have to guess."

" Hisahi wants you to take a secret scroll to the village of the sand, for him?" Neji knew that wasn't the answer, but he really didn't want to ask and play the guessing game.

" No. Hisashi wants me to stay here for a few weeks and everybody is going to treat me like a Hyuga!"

Neji couldn't belive what he just heard. Hisashi, His uncle the Head of the Hyuga's, wants her to stay as a guest in the Hyuga Compound.

" Why?"

" I don't know, but this is gonna be fun! I actually get to have a good dinner instead of microwavable stuff, and I get to have the life of luxery! Neji why didn't you ever invite me over or anything?! This is nothing to be ashmed of! And Hisashi seems really nice!"

" so your staying here for a few weeks. You do know that when we are in the chunin exams, you will still be here right?"

" Yeah, meaning?"

" Meaning that Hisahi, will probably talk to the hokage and tell them to make us fight in the final rounds."

" Why would he do something like that?"  
" he wants to test my skills, to see if having you here will effect my training, and to see if I will be able to fight you. I have to get married in 4 months and I'm still not engaged. He wants you to be my wife. I am almost positive that's why he wanted you to do this mission and no one else."

" Wow. You really put some thought in that didn't you?"

" Its not really that hard, knowing that he's been making me talk about you for I don't know how long."

" But why does he want me to marry you? I mean, are plenty of other girl ninjas that would die to be in my position."

" I think its because you know me the best, and more than any other person."

" Wow."

" Yeah, by the way dinner starts at 7 and its 6:30. I think you should start getting ready."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Dinner

"Tenten, come on. You have to come out sometime." Said a cold voice. You see it was time for dinner and all of the Hyuga's including Tenten had to dress formal. And formal and Tenten don't mix to well. Excpecialy when she had to wear a dress.

" No, I'm not coming out." Tenten said. She was sitting behind the door, hugging her knees.

" Tenten if you don't come out right now I'll, I'll, I'll tell Hiashi your most embarrassing secrets." Neji, as foolish as it sounds, said that. ( what I couldn't think of anything else!)

" No, you won't."

" And why not?"

" Because, this is my most embarrassing secret."

" Well, it's not a secret anymore. And come on Tenten, I even have to dress formal."

Tenten laughed at the picture that had just appered in her head. She imagined Neji wearing a guy kimono.

" I'm still not coming out." Now Neji was loosing his patients.

" Why?"

" Because, I look hideous in this stupid dress!" Now it was Neji's turn to play pretend. He imagined Tenten in a dress, now that was something to see.

" Tenten, I'm sure that you don't look that bad. I mean I've never even seen you in a dress before. And I don't think you have ethier."

" I have too seen myself in a dress before! I am a girl remember! It's just been a long time since I've wore one that's all. And I'm not coming out, and that's final!"

" Tenten I'll make you a deal."

" what kind of deal?"

" Well, if you can make it through dinner, then we won't train for the whole day."

" Sounds fair, but Neji what am I going to do the whole day then? I mean it's not like you'd spend the day with me."

" Fine I'll spend the day with you to. Just come on so we can go eat."

The door knob slowly turned and the white door slowly opened. There stood a girl that Neji didn't even know. She had a peril white kimono that had red dragons swirling around in a pattern on. Her hair was no longer in her panda buns that were always on top of her head, now her hair was down, her long waist length brown hair layed flat down her back. Her lips were glossed with a clear cherry flavored lip gloss and her eye lids now shimmered with sparkly silver eye shadow. A pair of silver hoop ear rings hung from her ears. And finally to top it all of a simple but beautiful dimond necklace hung around her neck. She looked drop dead gorgeous. Neji never took his eyes off her yet. He was amazed! He never seen her like this before, not even in all his life had he seen someone look this beautiful.

" Hello, Neji. Are you still there." Tenten said waving her arm up and down trying to get his attention.

" Yeah, um why were you embarrassed to come out again?"

" You mean I look good?"

" No," Tenten frowned, and looked away.

" You look gorgeous." He finished. That made Tenten, smile even harder now. She even blushed.

" Thanks."

" Now if you don't mind, I think we are supposed to be at the dinner table now."

They walked to the dinner table. Tenten was nervous. Not just nervous but really nervous. She made Neji Hyuga, the cold emoitionless prodigy, compliment her, just by wearing a stupid dress. Man was this going to be a crazy night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 at the dinner table

" anyway, come on Tenten let's go, people are waiting for us." Neji said as he started walking towards the dinning room. Tenten followed. It seemed like it took forever to get there but, they got there. People started to stare at Tenten, not just a normal stare, but THE neji glare. THE stare that made the hairs on Tenten's arms stick up. THE stare when he slightly narrows his eyes and looks like he's going to do something evil. That's THE stare that everyone was giving her. This made Tenten feel very nervous. She quickly clung on to Neji's arm and whispered, " Neji, why is everybody staring at me? I thought you only could give that glare, not all the Hyuga's! And you only give me that glare when your very mad at me."

" Well, Tenten, first of all, they're staring at you for welcoming you. And second, of course all hyuga's can do that glare, it's our trademark symbol."

" But, I thought the Byakugan was your trademark symbol?"

" It is, its just that, our glares are very important to. They can mean all sorts of things, like, happy, mad, sad and all those emotions."

" but I thought Hyuga's are emotionless, our is that just you?"

" I'll tell you later. Just focus on getting through dinner, without the blood as a side dish."

Tenten frowned, she didn't like this plan to well.

" But Neji, what if one of your older or younger clones annoys me?"

" I could care less about what you do to them, as long as it's after dinner."

" Yay!" tenten pleaded.

Ok now they were finally at the dinner table.

Neji pulled out Tenten's chair for her and then sat down in his own chair next to her.

" I'm proud to say that miss Tenten is going to accompany us for a few weeks so everyone is going to treat her like a member of the main house," Hiashi was saying, and it went on and on and on. The menchoning of Tenten in the main house made Neji snap. He hated the main branch for one reason, underneath the headband of his lies a curse mark, which all leads to the fact that his father was murdered due to the mark. Anyway, Neji didn't like to hear about the main branch but now putting Tenten's name in the whole sentence with the main branch was even more worse.

Finally Hiashi's big long speech ended with a "dig in everyone!" and the food was brought out. And this was not in Tenten's usual dinner but she did not have a problem with that. There was a little chit chatting going on around the table. Most of it was about Tenten and how gorgeous she looked in that dress. Neji did not like that, he did not like that at all. Under the table Neji was tightning his fist until it finally started to bleed. Tenten on the other hand liked all the compliments that she got, since she really never got any. Everybody was happy and cheerful except Neji. Finally dinner ended.

And everybody left. It was already midnight when everybody arrived to their rooms.

Tenten was getting ready to go to sleep, she was already in her pajamas and was already on the bed trying to let sleep take over her until someone knocked on the door.

" Tenten, open up." A cold voice whispered.

Tenten sleepily got out of bed and opened the door, telling Neji to come in and sit down.

" Neji," tenten started saying politly," ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FRIGGIN' MIND!"

" No, I just needed to talk to you."

" Couldn't this wait then? I'm very tired."

" No"

" And why not?"  
" Because, it's important."  
" ugh fine, just make it quick though."


	5. Chapter 5

The important talk Chapter 5

" Sit down, I'll be right back," Tenten demanded. Neji just nodded and sat down on a very comfy king sized white bed. Tenten came back in a few minuets but something was different now, well that Neji noticed anyway.

" Tenten why did you put your hair back up?" Neji asked.

" Because, you're here. And I don't like people seeing me with my hair down." Tenten spoke back as she sat down on the bed beside Neji.

" And why is that?"

" Because they always stare at me, and I don't liked to be stared at."

Neji being all sneaky, sneaked up behind Tenten and pulled the bobby pins out of her hair letting the beautiful long brown hair droop to her waist.

" Hey, what did you do that for?!" Tenten whined as she tried pinning her hair back up but was stopped by a hand that grabbed her wrist right before she could even touch her hair.

" Don't, I like your hair down," Neji said as he released his hand from her wrist. Tenten blushed when Neji said that. Now she wanted to see the young prodigy blush.

" Why?" Tenten asked.

" Because, I just do," Neji didn't even blush. But he wanted to stay on task and get this whole thing over with so they can both go to sleep. Tenten had the same idea.

" Anyway what is this really important thing that you needed to tell me at 12 in the morning?"

" Right, now remember when we made that deal?"

" Yeah, how could I forget. I get the day off tomarrow, and you get to spend it with me."

" Yeah, I know. So what do you want to do tomarrow then? It's all up to you."  
" Wow, your being kind for once, I'm impressed."

" Well, it's only because you finally came out of the bathroom and agreed to go to the dinner. And you made it without the bloodshed too."

" Yeah, but it really wasn't all that hard. Oh, by the way, have you seen that one Hyuga, I think his name was Takashi or something, you know, the one that looks like you?"

Flashback

_After dinner, _

" _You, leave Tenten alone!" Neji scowled._

" _And what if I don't? You gonna lose your little training partner." Takashi replied._

" _She's more than that and I'm not going to let you hurt her! _

" _I'm not going to hurt her, I'm just going to give her what she wants, and then I'll get mine."_

" _She would never go for the likes of you! Your just a low life, pervertive ,imbasault who wants nothing but women!"_

" _And so what if I am? At least I can get a chick, unlike you."_

" _I don't need one."_

" _Yes, you do. You need one before you turn 19 or else Hiashi will have to pick one for you."_

" _He already has one in mind."_

" _Why do you think he wants Tenten to stay here for a few weeks,"_

" _Do you think I really give a crap about that? No, I don't all I know is that Tenten is mine and that she will never fall in love with a low branch, cold hearted bastard like you. She's just not the type. She's kind, loving, caring, and hot."_

" _You don't know her the way I do! She's a lot more than that! She's strong, brave, determined, smart, beautiful, and a one of a kind."_

" _Yeah and what do you mean by brave and all that crap?"_

" _She is the best Konuchi in Konoha, her aim is 100 accurate, has the name ' great weapons mistress in Konoha', she's the only one who can, train with me and the only one that I will allow, and she's not really a girly girl."  
" So, she's still friggin hot and mine."_

" _NO SHE'S NOT!"_

_Neji hurried up and used his 64 hits attack on Takashi. Takashi just lie there in unbearable pain._

" _Let that be a warning to you, pervert."_

End Flashback

" Nope haven't seen him." Neji said.

" Anyway since you have to spend the whole day with me why don't you decide what to do. I'm sure that you can find something else to do besides train."

" Fine, ok."

" ok,well goodnight Neji. See you in the morning." Tenten said and with that Neji nodded and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Early morning wake up call Chapter 6

It was 5 in the morning, Tenten was so used to waking up this early that she woke up automatically.

" Yawn, oh yeah, I don't have to train today and I get to spend the whole day with Neji! Yay me!" Tenten exclaimed. She got out of bed and took a shower. Then she started to pick out her clothes.

" Hm, maybe I should wear something girly for once. Neji said he liked me with my hair down and my regular atterier doesn't look good with my hair down. So hm." She said as she scanned her closet for something that would stand out to Neji.

" Ah ha, this will do perfect." She said. She pulled out a hot red tube top, a sparkly black mini skirt and a pair of sparkly black high heel ankle strap shoes to top it all off. She slipped on the tube top, then the skirt then her shoes. Now it was time for accessories ands make-up. She put on, black mascara, light silver eyes shadow, and a shimmery pink lip gloss. She looked gorgeous.

" Now I can see Neji, really blush." She said to herself.

Tenten walked out of her bedroom to see Takashi about to knock on her door.

" Hello, dear lady. You look quite pretty this morning. Is there any reason why?"  
" It's none of your business."

" Oh, I believe it is."  
" How so?"  
Un aware Neji, was standing eavesdropping in on the whole conversation. But he didn't even get to see Tenten yet.

" Well," instead of answering, he bruised his lips on hers and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Tenten was in complete shock. But she snapped out of it and bit his tongue so hard that it started to bleed.

" What the heck did you do that for!?" Tenten screamed.

" WHY YOU SON OF A," Takashi scream but once again didn't finish. For he was stabbed into the wall with kunai. The blood was oozing from his mouth.

" You'll pay for this you little wench!"

" I'd like to see you try."

" GRRRRRRRRRRR"

And with that Tenten strutted away and turned to see Neji very, very, very ticked off. Not at Tenten she couldn't help it, but at Takashi.

" Neji, did you see that back there?" Tenten asked worried that he would snap at her.

" Yeah, but it doesn't matter now, you've already token care of it for me. By the way why are you up so early? And what's with all of the make-up and that?"

" Why, you don't like it?"

" No, I like it and all, but I'm just not used to seeing you look like a girly girl. That's all."

" Oh, well I can change back into my regular training clothes if you want so you won't start calling me Ino or something."

" No, don't, you look nice that way."

" Ok." Tenten smiled.

" So anyway since we are both up, how do you want to start the day?"  
" Hm, I don't know maybe, breakfast sounds good."  
" Then breakfast it is. Do you want to eat here or out?"  
" out"

" Ok, where?"

" Chinese"  
" Ok, but I'll pick where then."  
"Ok," Tenten and Neji left the Hyuga Compound and went to Wah Wong.

Then they sat down in a booth and the waitress came in.

" What would you like to eat?" the waitress asked as she flipped open the notepad.

" I'll have and order of sweet and sour chicken, no vegetables, an egg roll, a cup of white rice and a cup of wanton soup."

" Ok and for you sir?"

" I'll just have a bowl of wanton soup no onions," Neji said.

" Oh and no onions in my soup either miss," Tenten butted in.

" Ok, your order will be ready shortly." Then the waitress walked away and into the kitchen.

" So Tenten, are you worried about who you'll have to face in the chunin final rounds?"

" A little, you?"  
" Not really. I haven't come this far to lose."

" Yeah your right. Hey the foods' coming."

The waitress gave Neji and Tenten their food and their bill. Tenten looked at the bill.

Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.  
" Wow! That's expensive! I'm sorry Neji, I didn't know that it would be this much," But Tenten didn't finish.

" Tenten, it's alright. I'll pay." ( Aw such a gentleman )

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah, it's fine besides I promised to spend the whole day with you, and I always keep my word. Also, it wouldn't be very enjoyable to you if we stayed here and washed dishes all day now would it?"  
" Yeah, I guess your right."

" Hey, I forgot we're supposed to find out who we're going to fight in the chunin finals. Come on lets go."

Neji quickly paid for their meal and left with Tenten.

At the chunin arena.

" Ok, here I will have you each pick a number." The third Hokage said as he passed out little pieces of paper with numbers on them. This is how the genin were in line,

NH SA NU SN T K T G SU SH

" Now read your number off,"

" One,"

" Five,"

" Three, believe it!"

" Four, this is such a drag."

" Two"

" Heheh, six,"

" Eight"

" Seven"

" Ten"

"Nine"

" Ok, so here are people who will be verseing each other,"

" Naruto Uzamaki vs. Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburam vs. Kankuro, Temari vs. Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sakura Haruno and, Neji Hyuga vs. Tenten."  
Sakura, Temari and, Tenten were at shock. Nethier of them wanted to fight their opponents especially Sakura and Tenten.

Tenten's thoughts

_No this can't be happening! I can't fight Neji! Wait a sec, maybe this won't be so hard. I think I got a plan._

Sakura's Thoughts

_No, not Sasuke- Kun! He's one of the best rookie nine! I'm gonna lose so badly! Wait unless._

Temari's Thoughts

_No, Gaara's gonna kill me! In a very, very, very painful way! I'm to young to die! _

Shikamaru's thoughts

_This is such a drag._

Naruto's Thoughts

_This is gonna be fun, BELIVE IT!_

Sasuke's thoughts

_I'm not very fond of fighting girls, especially one that's way weaker than me, but if it will get me up one step in killing Itachi then, I'm going to have to._

Neji's thoughts

_I knew that this would happen. I hope Tenten won't be mad at me, but I'm not going to let her win. No matter what happens._

Shino's Thoughts

_Get ready bugs for some intense training!_

Kankuro's thoughts

_I better go shine up my puppet!_

Gaara's Thoughts

_Blood, blood, blood I love blood! And now mother you will taste the best blood of them all, your own daughter's blood. Heheheheh!_

" Now you will have a week to prepare yourselves. Now start your preparing." The hokage said.

" Neji, can we cancel this day until after the chunin exams, I need to do something?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded and then left to go home.

" Hey Shikamaru" Tenten yelled as she ran towards him.

" Hm?"

" Will you help me defeat Neji? Please? Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top. I'll even add in the cherry and the little chocolate sprinkles," Tenten then gave him the puppy pout, it never fails.

" Fine, what do you need help on?"

" I just want you to help me learn your shadow possession jutsu."

" Ok, I can do that."

" Great thanks. Meet me here at 4 a.m. tomorrow morning."

" What! Why so early?"

" Well since I'm staying at the Hyuga's for a couple of weeks, I don't want Neji to know, or else it will ruin what I got in store for him."

" Yeah, yeah, fine 4 a.m. I'll see you later then."

" Kay, thanks again Shikamaru!"

" Yeah, yeah." And with that Shikamaru walked away.

" Hey, Tenten." A pink haired Kunochi said.

" Hi!" Tenten replied.

" How can you be so happy, when you have to fight Neji, and I have to fight Sasuke?!" Sakura snapped.

" Well, I know for a fact that I can beat Neji."

" And, how is that?"

" Well, I'm gonna train with Shikamaru in the morning and learn his shadow possession jutsu."

" So,"

" So, I'm going to trap Neji in the jutsu and, well, you'll have to wait and see for the rest. But I can help you with Sasuke."

" Really!"

" Yeah sure, what are friends for."

" Do you already have a plan?"

" Yep,"

" What is it?"

" This is what you're going to do. You're going to make him lose to himself without even knowing it."

" And how do I do that?"

" Well, first, you'll let yourself get caught and you will start to lose. Then when he's about to make his biggest attack, you'll keep telling him to stop and start to cry. That should give him at least a little gilt. And when he's full of guilt you'll know what to do after that."

" Wow, that's a brilliant idea. Thanks Tenten."

" No problem."

After that they both walked home in different directions. That's when something horrible begins. 

It's now 6 pm. And pouring outside.

Tenten was running as fast as she could to the Hyuga Mansion.

" Curse these stupid high heels!" She muttered to herself. Dinner was at 6:15 pm, and she knew she couldn't make it.

Finnaly she reached the compound. She started to bang her fist on the hard white door. The raindrops that boardered the edge of the house fell and drizzled down her cheek taking the mascara she wore earlier with it. The cold wind and rain fused together and slashed into her back almost making her shiver in pain. She was soaked to the bone. Her hair framed her face and her clothes clung onto her skin. She was cold. Very cold. Suddenly the door open and she fell to the floor.

" Tenten!" A cold voice yelled.

" N-neji?"

Tenten lied there, on the hard, marble floor, uncosinces. Neji scooped her up in his arms and took her to his room. He laid her on his bed and went to go and get a warm rag.

Neji's thoughts as he went to go get the rag

_What happened to her? She's freezing, and she's a mess! Oh, Tenten please be ok._

Neji finally returned with the hot rag and placed it on Tenten's forhead. She stirred and muttered something so quiet, not even a mouse could hear it. But Neji heard it. She said, "Stop, s-s-stop!" He knew that she was probably dreaming but, just in case he took the rag off of her forhead and, set it down. Tenten stirred again, and her eyes twitched.

" Neji, where am I?"

" Your at the Hyuga compound. What happened to you?"

Flashback

" _So, my little Tenten, about this morning, can we just say that it never happened?" A voice krept it's way to Tenten's ear. She turned around to see Takashi standing up against a wall, with his arms crossed._

" _Not you again!" Tenten yelled. She was reaching for a kunai where her kunai pouch usually was. Suddenly Takashi disappeared, and reappeared behind Tenten. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her from grabbing her kunai._

" _Ah, ah , ah, girls aren't supposed to play with weapons."_

" _Really? Well, I don't think I'm a girl anymore." Tenten smirked. Since she couldn't use her own weapons, she reached into Takashi's kunai pouch and sliced his wrists making him let go of her. She turned to face him, " I'm a women." _

_Takashi grabbed his katana from his waist and charged towards Tenten. He was getting ready to attack her. Tenten grabbed her kunai and blocked the katana from hitting her. _

_She reached into her kunai pouch and grabbed two scrolls. Tenten took the kunai and swiped it across the tip of her thumb making it ooze with blood. Takashi just stood there waiting foe her to attack._

" _Come on Tenten, girls like you aren't just the type to be a ninja."_

" _Well you know what?"_

" _What?"_

" _I'd rather be a ninja than put on make-up any day."_

" _Tenten, we can't try to be something that we're not."_

" _Whatever, it's your funeral."_

_Tenten spread the crimson blood on both scrolls from top to bottom. Then she jumped in the air and the scrolls twirled around her body. A shower of weapons of all kind pierced through the air. Takashi smirked, as he spun around creating a ball of chakra defending him. She landed gracefully on the ground._

" _I'm pretty impressed. I wouldn't expect this much from a girl. But I knew none of your stupid little toys would hurt me or barely even touch me. Now it's my turn."_

_Takashi made some hand signs and made a transformation jutsu. _

" _N-neji,"_

" _It's me Tenten,"_

" _No, no, your not Neji."_

" _Yes, I am."  
Takashi activated his Byakugan and got into his fighting stance._

_Tenten gasped,' that's Neji's fighting stance. Wait no, Tenten you can't let him get to you.' She thought. is eight tri grams stance._

_Takashi made his eight tri grams form._

" _Heh, I'm sorry Tenten baby, but your finished!" _

_He attacked her with his 64 palms attack._

" _2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms ect."_

_Blood squirted out of Tenten's mouth as she fell to the ground. It started to rain. _

End Flashback

" nothing, I'm fine."

" No your not."

" Yes, I am."

" Tenten," Neji sighed," You were late for dinner, you came home soaked to the bone, and you fainted. Now tell me how your fine again."

" Neji stop acting like you care." Tenten wishpered. Tears started to drizzle down her cheek.

" That's just it Tenten, I do care." Neji said and then scooted closer to Tenten and embraced her in his arms. Tenten broke free of his hug and stepped off the bed.

" No, you don't." Tenten whimpered. Tears were now poring down her face.

" Tenten, I do care about you. Come on sit back down here." Neji said as he motioned her to sit on the bed. Tenten sat on the bed and whipped her tears.

" Tenten, when you were gone, I was worried about you. And when you came home like this, I thought you could have been seriously hurt. Tenten I need to know what went on when you were walking home, so I can beat the crap out of the person that did this to you."

Tenten had her head down with her wet hair hanging in front of her shoulders.

" Can I just tell you the name?"

" Sure."

" Takashi, your cousin."

" Why that little son of a _BEEP! _When I get my hands on him I'll,"

" Neji," Tenten said as she was shivering, " I'm freezing." Neji then stopped rambling on about what he was going to do to Takashi.

" Here," Neji got up and opened a drawer in his dresser and handed Tenten a big t-shirt and a pair of big comfy shorts, " go take a nice, long, hot bath and then you can sleep here for the night."

" Ok, thanks Neji."

Neji lead Tenten to his bathroom and started the water for her.

" Here ya go."

" thank you Neji."

" No problem." And with that he shut the door and left the room.

He walked over to his bed and pulled the covers up and got the bed ready for Tenten. Then he got his futon ready. He laid down and went to bed. Later on tenten went to bed on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shikamaru's Troublesome Training day and Neji's Chase!

DUN, DUN, DUN!

It was 4 in the morning Tenten was on her way to Shikamaru's house.

She finally made it to the small house and knocked on the door. And to Tenten's surprise, Shikamaru stood there all ready to go.

" You're up, early?" Tenten asked. She didn't actually think he would have gotten up so early.

" Shhh. You'll wake my parents. And yes, I'm up early. Come on lets go start your training." Shikamaru replied.

At the training grounds.

It was now 4:15 am and Tenten and Shikamaru were sitting on the ground getting ready to start.

" Okay, now what did you want me to teach you again?" Shikamaru asked.

" Your shadow possession jutsu." Tenten said.

" Yeah, yeah, fine but only if you'll beat Neji. This is going to be so troublesome."

They got up and finally began.

" First, you need to clear your mind. Then, focus your chakra. Next, focus on the person your going to use it on and then release the chakra. It's that easy." Shikamaru explained.

" ok. Got it." Tenten said. She cleared her mind, focused her chakra, focused on Shikamaru, and then released her chakra. Shikamaru was now in Tenten's command. Man, she couldn't wait to use this on Neji. Wait Neji, Neji!

" ah, Shikamaru thanks for the session, but now I need to go back to the compound. Thanks again, bye!"

" Troublesome women"

Tenten was trying so hard to find her room in the Hyuga compound.

Left, right, down, right, left, up. Which way was it?!

" Tenten, where are you going?" a cold voice asked.

" Ah, no where Neji, no where."

" then why are you out here? I'm sure that it must be something very important, since you never get up this early."

" Ah, yeah, about that. I, um, well, ah,"

" You went training with Shikamaru, did you not."

" Wow, nothing gets passed you."

" Tenten, I know everything. Why were you training with him?"

" No reason."

" There is a reason, and you know it. Now tell me or else."

" Or else what? You'll make me train extra hours. You'll take away my weapons. Make me wear a dress again. What?"

" None. Something much worse."

" Like what?"

" I'll tell you when I think of it. Now tell me the reason you were training with him at 4 in the morning."

" Why should I? It's none of your business why I went to Shikamaru's at 4 in the morning to train with him."

" Your right, but I will make you do something that you will regret."

" oh and what's " something that I will regret" ?"

Neji's inner self

_Think Neji, think. Something that she will regret. Um, um,_

_**Why not just make her train a whole day with you or something? Or maybe if your lucky, you can get her to wear that dress that she looked so dang good in again.**_

_No that's to simple, and you have a dirty mind._

_**Hey, I'm your mind remember. And it's not my fault you and I thought that she looked SO good in that dress. **_

_I thought you said that your mind and my mind are the same mind._

_**We are, but I have a mind of my own too you know. That's how I make the discions for you.**_

_I make my own decisions._

_**Like I said I am your mind.**_

_Ugh! Your, I mean I'm so confusing!_

_**How do you think I feel?**_

_Just shut up already!_

_**Fine, I guess you don't want my help then.**_

_No, no I don't._

Back to reality

" you'll have to train a whole day with Guy sensia and Lee," Tenten's jaw was dropping as this horrible news made its way to her ear.

" with NO weapons, and with your hair DOWN."

Tenten's jaw was on the ground, and her eyes were as wide as a big eyed cyclospse except with two eyes.

" Neji that's NOT FAIR. NO WEAPONS, AND WITH MY HAIR DOWN! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME NOW!!!!"

" you'll start today. Come on now give me ALL of your weapons."

" no, no, no, and NO! I will not give my precsious babies away, NEVER!"

" fine with me, but I guess I'll just have to do it the hard way." Neji said with an ' fear me now and obey me or die!' look on his face.

Tenten gave in and said," follow me."

Tenten walked to her room in the Hyuga compound and Neji followed. She finally reached a plane white door and turned the door knob gently, and the door opened. Neji walked in and took all of the VISABLE weapons that were just laying around. Neji knew that, that wasn't all of her weapons. Sure he found about, 58 kunai, 100 shurikens, and roughly about 150 senbon, but please this was THE WEAPONS MISSTRESS OF KONOHA and Neji was not stupid.

" Tenten," was all Neji said. He turned to face her and held out his hand. Tenten gave him all of the senbon, kunai and shurikens that she was armed with. Neji knew that, that still wasn't all of them.

" Tenten," he said again, motioning his hand telling her to give him all of them.

Tenten sighed, and went all over her room searching for her hidden kunai, senbon and shurikens, which frankly, has more than neji could even hold. It took about an hour for the weapons mistress to gather ALL of her weapons and ungratefully give them to Neji.

In all she had about, 187 kunai, 378 shurikens and about 500 senbon.

Inside Neji's head:

_How in the world dose she hide all of these?! Second thought I don't even want to know._

" Tenten, is this ALL of your weapons? Because if it's not then we're going to be late for training. And you know how bad Lee gets when we're late."

Flashback:

" _NEJI, TENTEN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? NEVER MIND! YOU DROVE ME AND GUY SENSAI CRAZY! Steam was literally coming out from Lee's ears. Just picture me in the morning with a bad hair day, didn't get enough sleep, and steven was screaming in my ear to wake me up. It would be a very scary sight, not to menchion a very dangerous one too._

End flashback:

They both shivered at the thought.

" Yep, unfortunantly that's all of them."

" great now let's go"

Neji and Tenten walked to their training grounds that they trained at every morning.

Tenten, was happy and had a big smile on her face, even with ALL of her weapons gone. She was up to something, think about it, a happy weapons' mistress, with no weapons.

Half way to the training grounds.

" Hey Neji ," Tenten said.

" Hn," you already know whos' response that is.

" I think I have a new training method we can use."

Tenten scooted closer to Neji, her hands were by her side. Neji stopped walking, Tenten scooted closer, and closer until their hands were basicly touching. All of a sudden, she snatched his kunai pouch and ran off.

" Try and catch me!" Tenten screamed as she ran as fast as she could.

Tenten's thoughts,

_Ha, ha, ha! He can't take all of the weapons away from me! I'm invincible! Ok, where to hide, where to hide, ah, ah, ah, ah, ha! I'll hide in a place that even if he has the guts to go in it he'll be soooooooo embaraced, THE WOMENS' HOT SPRING!!!!!!!! He'll never look there, and his byakugan can see anything, even through walls, which means if he uses his byakugan he'll be looking at naked women, and I know he won't stoup that low just to get his Kunai pouch back! It's perfect!_

Tenten thought as she ran into the womens hot spring.

Back with Neji.

Neji still stood there frozen, from the events that just happened.

' _Had Tenten just tried to suduce me? No, no, this is Tenten, not Ino. Tenten would never do that. Wait a second, why am I waiting around here? I told her NO weapons for today, and she has weapons. And for her to stoup down so low that she has to steal my weapons, must mean that now, probably most of Konoha is covered in blood. '_

Neji snapped out of his thoughts and started to search Konoha. There was no bloodshed, no people crying except for the fact that Lee was probably crying now due to the fact that none of his teammates showed up yet. This was odd. Angry weapons mistress with weapons, no bloodshed, makes no sense, or does it? Neji went looking for Tenten everywhere, the ramen place, weapons store, her house, Ino's house, Sakura's house, heck even Shikamaru's house but no luck. But then he thought of something,

' _ok she's not at any of her friend's houses, not at her favorite store or resturaunt, where in the world could she be?! It's already almost 8:00pm and I still can't find her. Wait a second, I know that Tenten knows that I'm not dumb, so I know that she wouldn't hide anywhere obvious, and Tenten knows that I would think that she hid somewhere obvious, but she didn't. And I know that she's not dumb ethier, and knowing her for about seven years she would probably hide somewhere that I would never even think about going in. Oh no, oh no, she wouldn't, she couldn't, it's so unlike her to do this, but then again she's unpredictable. But I'm not going in that place. I swear I AM NOT GOING IN THE WOMENS' HOT SPRING AND THAT'S FINAL!'_

Back to Tenten

" oh hey Tenten, what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

" yeah, shouldn't you be training with your boyfriend? Oh what's his name, shikamaru,"

" Hey, shika's mine!" ino blurted out.

" then it's not him, um naruto,"

" forehead girl how can you be so nieve! Naruto is Hinata's! right hinata?!"

" h-hai,"

" oh yeah, I forgot, sorry Hinata,"

" it's o-okay sakura-chan."

" well, then who could it be?! I've guessed about everybody! It's not shikamaru, not naruto, and it's most definently not my Sasuke-kun, I don't think it's Lee, is it Lee? Please say yes, then maybe he'll leave me alone!"

Tenten is just sitting there getting very annoyed. And if you couldn't tell, then you're very, very oblivious because, her face tells it all.

Her eyes were, narrow and her left eye was twitching madly. She was also sweatdropping anime style which is pretty funny if you picture it in your head.

" No it's not Lee. I think of him as more as a brotherly figure."

Honestly, I think tenten was about to slap Sakura, I mean Lee is just not Tenten's type.

" Well, geesh Tenten don't get all reow with me just because I cant guess little boyfriend's name."

" it's not that hard. And he's not my boyfriend!" Tenten shouted.

Sakura and Ino were thinking really hard now, Hinata just decided to stay out of the whole mess.

" Doesn't he have like really long hair, and, weird eyes?" Sakura asked.

" Hey!" Hinata yelled. Hinata took that very offensively.

" No offense Hinata."

" Non- taken"

" Yeah, Sakura and if you think really hard you can guess his name to," Ino smirked.

" wasn't it like Negi?"

" You mean Neji," Tenten was now really annoyed. How could they not get his name right, I mean, it's not all that hard! They got their drinks now that they ordered. Tenten got a cherry coke, sakura got a lemonade, Ino got an ice tea and Hinata just got plane ice cold water." Yeah, that's him! Anyways aren't you supposed to be like training with him or something else. Like I don't know maybe on a date?" Sakura asked.

Tenten was drinking her pop and all of a sudden she spit it out as she heard this.

" NO, NEVER! ALL ME AND NEJI DO IS TRAIN, AND NOTHING ELSE!"

" are you sure Tenten, I mean your always with him, and basicly never have any time to yourself." Ino reassured Tenten.

" I do to have time to myself! And I can stop training with him anytime that I want!"

" Ah, tenten, I don't mean to s-sound r-rude or anything b-but, isn't it everytime that you don't show up for training Neji-nii-san always goes to your house to get you and your always sleeping?" Hinata being Neji's cousin and living in the same house as him, knows this kind of stuff. Tenten tried to hide her blush, but does anything go the way she wants it to, nope!

" Is that true Tenten?" Sakura and Ino asked.

" Maybe,"

sakura and Ino squeled woth joy!

Back to Neji

_Think, think, Tenten thinks that she can out smart me does she? Well we'll just have to see about that. Now I think that I'll get Naruto to help me with this._

Neji thought to himself, and as if on que, Naruto comes sprinting down the street.

" Hey Neji have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Naruto screamed.

An evil glare was put on Neji's face.

" Hey, in fact I think that she just went in the hot spring. Why is it something important?"

" Yeah, it's really important!"

" well, why don't you go and tell her, and while your at it can you tell her that I need to talk to her now."

" Uh, yeah sure thing." Naruto said as he scratched his head. Naruto walked happily towards the spring and right as he set foot in there, a whole bunch of screams filled the air and before you knew it Naruto came flying out of the spring and landed on the cold hard cement with a big thump. There was a big lump on his head about the size of an apple. He almost looked dead, he was laying on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out, but what made him really look dead/funny was that his tounge was sticking out, eyes were replaced with two X's and his face was covered in dirt. It was really funny if you picture it in your head.

Back to Tenten and the girls

" I can't believe Naruto would just barge in here like that!" Ino screamed.

" Actually Ino, I can." Sakura implied.

And Ino and Sakura went blabbering on and on and on about this event.

" Hey Hinata can you please use your Byakugan to look outside the spring?" Tenten asked.

" Yeah sure, why?" Hinata answered.

" No reason."

Hinata focused her chakra to her eyes, " Byakugan," she muttered.

She scanned the perimeters outside of the spring, " Hey, Neji's here. I wonder why?"

" Oh God! Neji's here, this isn't good! Hinata we have to get out of here, NOW!" Tenten paninced.

" why Tenten," hinata asked.

" because, really early in the morning I went training with shikamaru and didn't tell Neji and was late for training, he took ALL of my prescious weapons away, I stole his kunai and shuriken pouch and ran in here, so now he's after me!" Tenten managed to say that all in one breath.

" O-k then well then lets go. We'll just tell Ino and Sakura to stay here and we'll sneak out, head back to my place and when we get there we'll tell Ino and Sakura to come over and spend the night."

" Hinata,"

" what tenten,"

" you're a genius!"

" thanks"

" hey Ino, Sakura, I need to sneak out of here, so can you guys hold the guys off and then come back to hinata's house to spend the night, but when you do make sure that all of the guys come back for the sleep over okay."

" okay" ino and Sakura agreed in unison.

" Hey Hinata ready?" Tenten asked.  
" Yep,"

" Okay, let's go! There should be a back door here somewhere." Tenten scanned the room until she found another door.

" Come on Hinata follow me." Tenten said as she led Hinata to the door. They walked through the door to the outside, back of the spring. Hinata quickly skimmed the perimeter with her Byakugan.

" Alls clear," She whispered to Tenten. They both had their backs plastered to the wall as they sighlently sidestepped to the other side. All of a sudden the pink panther song starts playing in the backround.

Back to Neji and Naruto

" Hey, Neji, where's that music coming from? I think I know that song." Naruto blurted out.

" I don't know."

" It's got a nice beat to it doesn't it, duh dunt, duh dunt, duh dunt duh dunt duh duh duh duh duh daaaaaaaaaaa daaaadaaaaaaa,"

" Naruto SHUT UP!!! That song is so annoying!"

Back to Tenten and Hinata

" I think I heard them." Hinata said.

" Yeah that means that they're close by. Come on lets hurry." Tenten responded.

They comtinued to sighlently walk until they were out of sight of the hot spring.

" Yes, HAHA! Take that neji!" Tenten shouted. Then Hinata and Tenten started running for their lives till they reached the Hyuga compound.

Back to Ino and Sakura

" Hey did you hear that song that was playing earlier?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, I think it was the pink panther song." Ino replied.

" I love that song!" Sakura shouted.

" Me too!" Ino did the same.

Then they both got up and started dancing to it.

Back to Neji and Naruto

" Hey, Neji why don't you say me, sasuke and Shikamaru stay at your house tonight."

" Why?"

" Dunno,"

" I guess it's okay."

" Sweet! I'll go and get Sasuke and Shikamaru! Bye!"

" Wait, I need your," but before Neji could finish his sentence, Naruto was long gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Sleep Over

Ino and Sakura finally got out of the spring and went to the Hyuga compound and Naruto Found Sasuke and Shikamaru and also went to the Hyuga compound, along with Neji who seemed to be in deep thought.

' _this isn't right. I never did get Tenten back yet and plus she stole MY weapons after I took ALL of hers away! She tricked me and out smarted me, that's just not right. First she has to live in the Hyuga compound for a few weeks, then I have fight her in the final rounds, now she started to secretly train with Shikamaru! And on top of it all I yelled at her, and took away all of her weapons, she very, very, very mad at me, she stole my weapons and the village is still normal. Usually she would be furious and start rampaging down the streets and tearing/killing anything or anybody that got in her way but, no, the village is still alive and normal. Something weird is going on here.' _

" Hey Neji, earth to Neji!" Naruto shouted.

" Hn," Neji replied.

" I think we're here. Unless your house isn't a big white mansion." Naruto said.

Now everyone is in the compound including the girls but they don't know that the guys are also in the house and vise versa. The girls are in Hinata's room/house ( it's almost like an apartment! It's got a bathroom bedroom and a living room but its only her room. Well, its considered to be only her room. That's why I'm calling it her room/house.)

And the guys were in Neji's room/house.

With the girls

" Ok, so what do we do first?" Tenten asked. She really hasn't even been to a sleepover party before so.

" We talk about boys, silly!" Ino replied.

" But I thought that we sleep, since it's called a Sleep Over." Tenten said.

" Oh no Tenten, a sleep over is when we stay up all night and talk about stuff like boys and make up and all that girly stuff!" Sakura added in. Tenten's shriked in horror. She really wasn't in to this girly stuff. In fact she hated most of it really.

" Hinata since you were so kind to let us stay here tonight, why don't you decide what we should do first." Ino suggested.

" uh, ok, um why don't we do makeovers." Hinata suggested.

" Ok!" Ino and Sakura pleaded with joy. Tenten on the other hand screamed, " NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" as loud as she possibly could, which was pretty loud.

Back to the guys

" Hey Neji, wasn't that Tenten's scream" sasuke asked. He was acting very un like his self and was curious about what Neji would do.

" Hn, so what if it was." Neji replied.

" Well, Neji, does Tenten ever scream around you?" Shikamaru stated.

" No,"

" Then doesn't that mean that something's wrong," shikamaru said.

" No, and why is it any of your concern?" Neji asked.

" Well for one thing, you do remember what that cousin of yours did to her don't you?"

" How do you know about that?"

" Naruto told me."

" Naruto how did you find that out?!"

" Hinata told me! She said she watched the whole thing and that you were very ticked off at what's his name, um, Takashi or something." Naruto stated. He had his pointer finger up in the air making it look like he was intelligent.

" I never knew that Hinata sama would do such a thing." Neji was shocked never in his life has he heard of Hinata eavesdropping.

" Well that goes to show how much you know about your cousin." Naruto said happily. He was very proud that he was able to beat Neji in something.

" Anyways, wouldn't you be worried about her Neji? I know this is coming from a guy like me but, still if someone did that to Sakura I would be so worried that everytime she screamed, I'd be running to her side just to make sure that she's ok" Sasuke unbelievingly said that. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji sat there with their mouths wide open, shocked that Sasuke would even say something like that. I mean who wouldn't be shocked?!

" what, I can't like girls?!" sasuke snarled.

" Yeah you can it's just that, you, THE sasuke Uchiha , the other human ice cube, the avenger of revenge, the last survivour of the Uchiha clan…." Naruto stated while still in shock.

" Ok Naruto we get the point, he's a cold, emotionless, revenge seeking, cold hearted bastard. But not in a bad way" Shikamaru added in.

Sasuke was taking it the way Shikamaru had planned it, very offensively, that's why he said it. It was his and Tenten's little plan.

Flashback to right before tenten got into her fight with Takashi in the rain.

_Tenten was on her way to the Hyuga compound and she saw shikamaru walking by._

" _Hey shikamaru, do you think you could help me out on one more little itty, bitty, teeny winny little favor?" tenten asked_

" _what is it?" He asked lazily._

" _Well as you probably know, Sakura has to fight Sasuke in the final rounds," she paused and he nodded to show that he was listening._

" _and well, Sakura is very nervous about the plan that I gave her and I just wanted to know, since you're a genius and everything, if you could talk to sasuke and figure out if he really likes Sakura. Because if he doesn't and she's in the middle of the battle with him, it will be to late to figure out another plan and she will never forgive me."_

" _fine I guess so, even though it's troublesome," _

" _Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

" _yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." _

End Flashback

" you guys are ridiculous! Even if I am some," sasuke was reciving glares from shikamaru and Naruto glares that said, ' you-know-I'm-right-and-your-wrong'

" ok maybe I am all of those things but that doesn't mean that like somebody!" Sasuke stated.

" ah, technologically, it does seeing as to how you refered to yourself as a ' cold, emotionless, revenge seeking, cold hearted bastard', I think that kind of means that you don't care for anybody but yourself. Ask Neji, he would know. Right Neji?!" Naruto once again had his pointer finger in the air as he said that, which if you think about it knowing that he was right, did make him look intelligent.

" Hn, hey, WHAT!" Neji replied. He wanted to just stay out of this whole fight thing but for me as the author, does anything go right for him, NOPE!

" He said, "you would know. Right Neji" Shikamaru smirked as he repeated the last few words of what naruto was saying.

" Yeah Hyuga did I stutter or did your ears wiggle?" Naruto added in.

" Nethier, and I am not a cold, emotionless, revenge seeking, cold hearted bastard." Neji responded.

" Oh, really Neji, I could never really tell, by the way you always make Tenten train with you for almost the whole day NON-STOP! And your always mean to her, never compliment her, she never has anytime to herself, and to top it all off, you never even say thank you to her! Your just so demanding. Plus did you know that Tenten doesn't even have a love life. Everyone thinks that she's yours and if any guy even tries to go near her, you'll beat the living and the dead daylight out of them." Naruto shouted. He had a feeling that his, Ino and Sakura's plan was starting to work.

Flashback

" _Hey, Naruto!" Ino and Sakura shouted to the blonde haired shinobi._

" _Hey, what's up?" _

" _Oh, nothing but we kind of need your help." Ino asked very politely._

" _Yeah and if you help, we'll buy you a weeks supplies worth of ramen!" Sakura added in._

" _Not to menchion your pick too!" Ino also added._

_Naruto mouth was watering. Drool was spilling out of his mouth._

" _sure I'll do whatever you want just promise me the ramen, believe it!"_

"_well, what we tell you has to ONLY remain between us and no one else." Sakura stated._

" _yeah, believe it!"_

" _ok, tenten has a major crush on Neji, and we need to know if Neji feels the same way." Ino said._

" _yeah ok, I'll do it, believe it!"_

" _good boy, oh yeah, and you need to make Neji admit that he feels the same way. If he doesn't feel the same way, then no ramen." Sakura added.  
" got it" naruto said leaping with joy._

End flashback

" None of those things are true Naruto." Neji stated.

" Oh really Neji, name the things that aren't true." Naruto smirked.

" Hn." Was his only answer.

" See those things are true, if they weren't true you would have gave a real answer not just a 'hn'." Shikamaru said lazily.

" You know Neji, Shikamaru does have a point, I mean I only say that when I don't want to answer or I don't have an answer." Sasuke butted in.

" It's none of your concern Sasuke what my answer was. And anyways why would you care. It's not like Tenten complains about it or anything." Neji snapped defensivly.

" Yeah about that Neji, do you even listen to what she would have to say anyways, or would you just ignore what she says? Because it seems to me that you don't even care about her at all. You see, Shikamaru, Sasuke and I at least listen to what our teammates have to say, we may not like what they have to say but we do listen." Naruto said. Shikamaru being a genius and all caught up to Naruto's plan.

" Yeah well, at least me and Naruto do." Shikamaru smirked.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke took that offensively.

" dose this ring a bell, ' _Sasuke do you think that maybe we could,' ' No' ' oh ok maybe next time'_" Naruto mimicked sasuke and sakura.

" Sasuke doesn't that happen all the time, she asks you out, you coldly say no, she says maybe next time, but the next time that she asks you, you still say no." Shikamaru stated.

" Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I don't listen to her. I mean I just seem like I just don't care, because everything she asks me is so annoying. It's always, Sasuke this, Sasuke that, you know sometimes I just wish my name was bill or something!"

" Sasuke, you think I don't have to deal with stuff like that from Ino, she's always talking about you, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, it's like she's an energizer battery, she just keeps going and going and going!" Shikamaru practically shouted.

" Well then why do you listen to her?" Sasuke asked. Trying to put his plan into play also.

Flashback

_Sasuke reached the door at the Hyuga compound and knocked on the door._

" _Hello," Hinata greeted him politelty._

" _Hey, Hinata do you know where Neji is? He called me over for something."_

" _yeah um sasuke about that, um, you see I called you over here because I need to ask you something."_

" _Look Hinata, your dating Naruto and your really not my type."_

" _what? That's not even what I'm talking about."_

" _Oh, yeah, right, sorry,"_

" _it's ok. But you know how Ino is so obsessed with you right,"_

" _right,"_

" _well, it gets very annoying when she always talks about you."_

" _welcome to my world."_

" _anyways, I was hoping that you could maybe find out if Shikamaru likes her, please Sasuke. If you do I'll even get Naruto away from you for two whole weeks!"_

" _Fine you got yourself a deal."_

End Flashback

" What do you mean why do I listen to her?!" Shikamaru asked.

" I mean why do you even try to put effort into listening to her. I mean isn't it to troublesme?" Sasuke smirked.

" well yeah of course but hey, shouldn't we be going to see what was wrong with tenten."

" Oh yeah, I totally forgot about her!" Naruto shouted.

Back to the girls

" NO I AM NOT GETTING A MAKEOVER!" tenten shouted she was standing in the corner of Hinata's room. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were chasing her all over the room. One minuet Tenten was in the living room, then in Hinata's room, and then under the bed. They were all getting confused with Tenten's location so they split up. Ino went in the living room, Sakura went to search the hallways, and hinata did something different. Instead of playing hide and go seek, she went to go get her secret weapon, Neji.

When Tenten realized that they split up and were no where to be found, she hurried up from under the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

Back to the guys

The guys heard a knock on their door. Neji opened it and saw Hinata with a worried look on her face.

" May I help you hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

" Neji, Tenten has gone missing in the compound and we can't find her anywhere!"

" And this is my concern why?"

" Neji! Come on! This is your teammate! So what if she's lost in your house! She could be getting attacked by that Takashi by now!" Naruto shouted at Neji. And that struck a nerve. And before hinata could say another word, Neji already activeated his Byakugan.  
" Come on lets go." Neji commanded.

Back to Tenten

" that was so close. I was almost make-upaffied!" Tenten said to herself as she sat down on the toilet seat. She noticed that there was make-up sitting on the sink, and a lilloc kimono hanging up.

" Hm, I wonder if I should let them have their way, no one has ever seen me in a dress before except Neji that one time, and no one has ever seen my hair down ethier except for Neji. Hm, they win I guess." Tenten slipped on the liloc kimono, it fit her perfectly. The dress went down to about her ankles, and it showed off all of her curves. She snatched the bobby pins and let her hair fall down to her waist.

" plus when I'm done getting ready, I can show Neji and the rest of his little friends. He'll be so jealous."

Back to Neji and the other people

" Hinata, since we both have byakugan, you take Naruto and Sasuke and search the east and west areas of the compound. And I'll take Shikamaru and search the north and south areas," Neji said.

" Got it!" Hinata replied. Imedently they split up to find their so called lost friend.

With Neji and Shikamaru

" Come on Shikamaru run faster!" Neji shouted. They were sprinting down the deserted hallways.

" What's the rush, I mean it's just Tenten." Shikamaru smirked. He knew once again that he struck a nerve.

" just pick up your friggen pace!" Neji was annoyed, serveily.

" Yeah whatever, but you do know that she's not down here right."

" How would you know? I can see through walls not you."

" True, but it's all common sense."

" Explain,"

" well, what do girls do at sleepover parties?"

" I don't know I'm not a girl."

" Makeovers and all that girly stuff. Tenten doesn't like that stuff now does she?"

" No, I guess not,"

" well she probably ran around Hinata's room making the other girls tired and want to split up to look for her. When they weren't in that room that she was hidden in, she probably quickly and cleverly locked herself somewhere."

" yeah I understand that, that's why we're searching down here."

" look, we're in a hallway! Tenten is not going to hide in a hallway! It's to hard to find her In a hallway besides she wouldn't be able to find a room to hide that's empty in time and she'd probably get lost."

" so she would be hiding in the north area, which is where Hinata's room is."

" Right,"

" oh, gotcha."

" troublesome."

Here's a map of everybody's location

1------1----------1------------------1 Ino, sakura IS

1 T 1 NS 1 Tenten T

1 1 1 1 Neji, shikamaru NS

1------1----------1---------HSN--1 Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto HSN

1 1 1

1 1 1

1 IS 1 1

1-----------------1------------------1

With Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata

" Hey, Hinata what were you guys even doing in your room anyways?" Naruto asked.

" Well, we were gonna do makeovers and Tenten said no. so we tried to catch her and tie her down but she was just to quick." Hinata replied.

" Where is Sakura at Hinata do you know?" Sasuke asked trying not to look worried," What, she's my teammate."  
" no, I don't know where she and Ino went. We split up when we couldn't find Tenten. But I think that she went to search some other hallway."

" oh, well I'm gonna go and find her then, she also could be lost and," Sasuke couldn't finish.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, teme we all know the real reason why your worried about her." Naruto assured him.

" Whatever dobe." And with that sasuke was off to find Sakura.

" Hey hinata you do remember the plan right?" Naruto asked hinata.

" Yeah. So I'll get blondeie and pineapple head in the south east corner and cherry blossom and raven in the west corner."

" Right and I'll get weapons mistress and destiny freak in the north west part."

"got it! And when we're done it will be time for the next step I our ultimate plan!"

" Yep! So lets go!"

and with that Naruto and Hinata split up.

With Sakura

" man, why do the Hyuga's have so much white in their house!? I mean it's insane!" Sakura shouted as she walked down the hallway looking for Tenten.

" Yeah I know what you mean." A cold voice said. Sakura slowly turned to see a figure leaning against the wall with it's arms crossed.

" Sasuke-kun why are you here?"

" The same reason you're here right." Sasuke said as he started to walk near her.

" Yeah I can see that, but why aren't you with the others looking for her?"

" they said they didn't know where you went so I went to go find you."

" and why would you do something like that!?"

" Because you're my teammate."

" That doesn't mean anything"

" Hn,"

" Don't you give me a 'hn' you only answer like that when you cant decide on an answer. Now I want a real answer."

This kept going on until all of a sudden it went pitch black everywhere in the whole entire compound.

" Sasuke I'm scared!" Sakura shricked as she clung to Sasuke's shirt.

" So your scared of a little darkness?" Sasuke smirked.

" Maybe,"

sasuke once again smirked. Then out of the middle of no where sasuke and sakura were shoved into a small little closet.

" Ow, Sasuke your back is on my legs!" Sakura shouted.

" Well, I cant help it. I'm stuck, and I cant move." Sasuke shouted back.

An akward silence came. That is until sakura broke it.

" Sasuke why'd you yell at me like that?"

" It wasn't my fault."

" so my legs are starting to hurt."

" well I'll try and scoot over."

Sasuke struggled but fianally got off sakura, but in the prosess, he ended up with sakura sitting on top of his lap. All of a sudden right after sakura was on his lap a metal bar came crashing through the celing and landed right in front of them, making it so that they couldn't even move their legs at all.

" Great," Sakura muttered.

" Hn,"

" sasuke I'm still scared of the dark." Sakura whined.

" hn,"

Back to Shikamaru and Neji

" Are you sure that she's in here Shikamaru?" Neji asked as he and Shikamaru entered Hinata's room.

" Why don't you check for yourself?" Shikamaru smirked.

Neji activated his Byakugan to see Tenten in the bathroom looking all fancy. Her hair was curled to perfection making her hair reach to about the middle of her back, and the dress she wore showed off all of her curves, the liloc eyeshadow made her eyes stand out, and the clear lip gloss made her lips look all glossy. Neji's jaw dropped.

" I take it you found her." Shikamaru snikered.

Neji just nodded.

" Well then why don't we go see her?"

Once again Neji nodded. They walked to Hinata's bathroom and Neji knocked on the door. As soon as the door opened, Neji was shoved in the bathroom with Tenten.

" Neji what the heck just happened!?" Tenten asked to find Neji out cold on the tile floor. With his face on the floor, his hair was untied and it was spread all across his back and some drooped down his sholders.

" oh well," Tenten sighed.

Back to shikamaru

"wow, that was easy." Shikamaru smirked.

" I wonder where,"

" Shikamaru!" an ear piercing voice screeched.

" Never mind" Shikamaru muttered.

" Hey Shika, have you found Tenten yet?" Ino asked.

" Yes, she's with Neji in a bathroom."

" How'd she,"

" don't ask."

" oh ok. Well have you seen sasuke-kun?"

shikamaru sighed, " No I haven't."

" oh well I'm gonna go look for him, Bye" but before she could even move, the lights went out and she was shoved in a tineny tiny room just like sasuke and sakura are.

Now ino was laying on top of shikamaru's chest.

" Oh well it looks like I'm not going to get to go find him now." Ino sighed.

" Why, ino, tell me why," Shikamaru started.

" Why what,"

" Why is it always sasuke?"  
shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know why. And now.

" Well, duh I love him that's why!" Ino replied in a bubbly way.

" No, you don't."

" What do you mean I don't?"

" Your just trying to get him away from Sakura." Shikamaru said as he turned his head to the side and looked down at the ground." And there are other people who love you even more than you think that you love Sasuke."

" Really, because I love Sasuke a mph," She was silenced by Shikamaru's lips. His kiss was so gentle. That is until ino wrapped her arms around shikamaru's neck to deepen the kiss. Shikamaru kept on teasing ino with his teeth, everytime he tugged at her bottom lip she opened her mouth for him but he kept on closing his mouth. That is until she had enough of his foolish childs' play and just decided to pout and whine during their kiss. Shikamaru smirked across their lips and begged for an entrance once again, and finally he explored her mouth with his tounge. Finally after what seemed to be for hours, which was only a few seconds, they broke apart gashping for air.

" Ino, I love you more than you think you even love sasuke, and I can prove it too, just maybe not in a closet, in the hyuga compound, where a bunch of Hyugas can use their Byakugan to see. But please Ino will you except me?"

" How can I say no after what you just did and said, of coarse I'll except you!"

" Good, thank you Ino,"

" yep, but Shikamaru,"

" yeah,"

" I'm cold and sleepy, do you think I could," But Shikamaru cut her off before she could say anymore.

" Not a problem."

" Thank you"

" your welcome."

Shikamaru took off his jacket and wrapped it around him and Ino. He h embraced Ino in his arms and held her around her waist.

" Hey Shikamaru,"

" Hm,"

" How come your hair is always up?"

" It just always gets in the way, and I just always put it up as an instinct I guess, why?"

" Oh it's just that I've never seen it down,"

" Well I've never seen yours down either,"

" That can be helped, I wear my hair down if you wear yours down."

" Ok,"

Ino leaned forewards and reached to the back of her head and pulled out the hair tie. Her hair went to the middle of her back and was remarkable in shikamaru's eyes.

" Ok, mine's down, now your turn."

" fine," Shikamaru said as he also reached to the back of his head and pulled the hair tie out. His brown hair dropped to about the middle of his neck.

" There, at least I can sleep much better now."

Ino mouth just dropped in shock.

" what, is it that bad?" Shiakamaru said as he was going to put his hair back up but was stopped by a hand.

" No, shika-kun don't , I love it down. Please wear it like this,"

" Ok, but only for you."

" yay,"

Ino's laugh made him smile. He loved that laugh. They went back into their positions and went to sleep.

Back with sasuke and sakura

" Hey, sasuke," sakura asked.

" Hm,"

" Am I really all that annoying to you? If I am please tell me the truth I need to know." She already knew the answer to her question. So it was pratically a waste of time, but she asked anyways.

" yes and no."

" how both,"

" the things that you say are annoying and the things you do are to but, when your just quiet and don't do anything your not."

Sasuke's inner self

' _**You know none of that's true'**_

_Where did you come from!?_

_**Your head**_

_Well go back in there_

_**Not until you admit that my statement is true**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**Yes**_

_No_

_**No**_

_Yes _

_**See I told you that it was true**_

_Urgh you tricked me!_

_**So all is fair in love and war**_

_I don't care! My statmenet is true_

_**You know you don't think that she's annoying, you think that she's a cherry blossom goddess. And you know it.**_

_I do not_

_**Do you need to remember you dream**_

_What dream_

_**The one where you were doing some very naughty things to her, and you even told her that she's your goddess.**_

_Oh that one_

_**It's ok that you didn't remember, you probably forgot which one it was, you had some many dreams of her and you doing the same thing that you forgot all the details!**_

_Do not I can remember all the details in my dreams _

_**Ok then can you remember the one when she asked you if you thought she was annoying**_

_Yeah_

_**And what did you say**_

_I said that she never was and never will be annoying as long as she's along side of me_

_**Really because you didn't even have a dream like that! And you just admitted that I was right and you were wrong**_

_But your me_

_**Right **_

_Meaning that I'm right_

_**Sure lets go with that**_

_I'm an idiot_

_**Yes, yes we are'**_

"oh so you basically think that I'm always annoying," Sakura said sadly as she stared at the floor.

" Hn"

and with that they both fell asleep.

With Neji and Tenten

Tenten was sitting on the toilet seat closing her sys, while her fainted teammate layed on the floor.

" Hn, what happened?" Neji started and lifted his head up to see tenten sitting on the toilet seat, " Tenten where are we at?"

" Were in hinata's bathroom, and you passed out for about 2 hours." Tenten replied still not opening her eyes.

" well I'm going."

" Good luck."

Now Neji was suspicsious. He tried to turn the door knob but it wouldn't turn. So he was going to try to kick it down but Tenten's voice stopped him.

" No use,"

" And why is that, it's not like you're trying to help us get out."

" I already did, I tried kicking, punching, picking the lock with a senbon, heck I would even try to throw a whole bunch of weapons at it but, I don't want to end up paying for hinata's damaged door."

" oh it's ok if you damage it, I'll pay for it if we can get out of here some how."

" well then in that case," Tenten smirked, while getting off of her butt, threw all of the sharp and pointy objects she could find at the door, but does anything go right for them when I'm writing the story, NOPE!

" Neji, why don't you try your 8 tri grams 64 palms attack on the door?" Tenten suggested.

" Ok, but get out of the way,"

" Oh like there's anywhere to go in this bathroom!"

" Actually there is. There's a closet where Hinata-sama keeps all of her extra clothes next to the shower."

" oh, well I'll be in there."

And tenten went to go hide behind the closet door. Neji got into his 8 tri grams position and attacked the door. 2,4,8,16 and so forth. When he was done, it didn't even leave a scratch.

" Um, Neji,"

" Hn,"

" That door isn't gonna break is it?"

" Hn," was all he said. While giving tenten THE glare.

" ok, I'm shutting up now" tenten wishpered to herself. She left the closet and went to go take off all of the make up, jewlrey and all that good stuff.

" Hey Neji do you think I can borrow some of hinata's spare pajama's, cause I'm getting really sleepy."

" Sure. It is getting very late so, why don't you go change and I'll find some kind of mat or something."

" Ok," tenten walked into the closet to see hundreds of clothes. Kimonos, dresses, sparring clothes, pajamas and all sorts of clothes. Tenten found a dark blue tank top and some black shorts. She quickly changed into them and walked out of the closet to see that Neji had found 2 carpety bath mats, 2 huge fluffy towels and and 2 other folded towels for pillows. Tenten giggled as neji tried to fold the towels ( it's quite funny if you think of it. I mean Neji hyuga, folding a towel!) he was sitting cross legged and had a confused look on his face as he tried, but failed in folding a towel. He finally noticed Tenten's giggleing and turned to stare at her.

" What, I'm doing it right." Neji snapped.

" No your not, here let me do it." Tenten suggested as she snatched the towel from the Prodigy, who has never folded a towel in his life before. Tenten folded it with ease since she's used to folding them, I mean she's only done it for um lets see for basically since she was five years old.

" Here," she said as she handed Neji the folded towel.

" Hn" he replied as he placed the folded towels at the top of the bath mats.

" Well, aren't you creative!" Tenten said sarcastically.

" Do you want to sleep on the cold floor?"

" No,"

" Well, then don't criticize my work."

" fine," and with that Tenten and Neji layed down on their home made bed sets and fell right asleep.

With Naruto and Hinata

" Naruto, are you sure that we're helping them, because I only see that we helped Ino and Shikamaru?" Hinata asked.

" Of coarse Hinata-chan we're doing the right thing. Plus we can learn so many things too. Did you even know that Neji couldn't fold a towel?"

" No, I didn't"

" wow, and you're related to him too! Hey, maybe we can get the our sensia's to come and watch this too! I mean after the exams, it's going to be so much fun to blackmail them."

" Yeah, ok! Sounds like a plan to me!"

you see, naruto and Hinata planted a hidden camera in each room a pair is in. so they can watch all of they're moves and everything that they do.

" Ok, hinata in the morning we have to some how get them food and water."

" Oh, don't worry, in every room there's also a whole bunch of food and water bottles."

" Hinata-chan, did you think of that all by yourself?"

" Yep,"

" That's so clever! Why didn't I think of that!"

" I dunno, but can we go to sleep now, I'm tired?"

" Sure, I'm tired too."

Finally everybody's asleep, and that was the most craziest sleepover that I've even wrote and had.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Waking up and Still Stranded!

With Shikamaru and Ino

The power was finally back on and it was still dark in their little closet/ room, even in the morning.

" Hey, shika-kun, baby, it's time to wake up." Ino whispered sweetly into shikamaru's ear. Unaware to ino, shikamaru was already awake.

" come on, we have to try to get out of here, shika or else you'll never get to prove the fact that you love me more than I love sasuke."

That got shikamaru to respond.

" Ino, baby, we're not getting out of here anytime soon, and besides I'm to comfy to move." Shikamaru whined sleepily.

" And why is that,"

" I over heard Naruto and Hinata talking about trapping setting everyone up in pairs and keeping them in rooms until the chunin exams. So we're stuck in here until then. And they probably put up a genjustsu barrier so we can't get out."

" Wow, you really are a genius,"

" I do my best,"

" well, they better at least give us food and water because I'll die if I don't eat later."

" ok, we'll find food later, but for now just get comfy and go back to sleep. I'm really tired."

" Oh, ok, shika-kun, but on one condition," shikamaru finally opened his eyes and looked at ino.

" what's your condition?"  
" when we're done with the chunin exams, I want you to show me that you love me."

" I will definently show you that." Shikamaru smirked. And they both fell back asleep.

With Naruto and Hinata

" Oh, my god, you don't think that ino and Shikamaru are going to do it in here do you Naruto?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know but, when there's a lazy, pervertive guy stuck in a closet, with a girl that wants it, we call Kakashi sensei and Asuma sensei."

" Ok, I'll call them,"

" No it's ok, Hinata-chan, I'll do it, your tired,"

" No I'm"

" Hinata, I can see it in your eyes," Naruto said huskily making hinata blush madly.

Naruto went to the phone and called kakashi.

" ring, ring, ring,"

" yo, I'm not here right now so please leave a message after the beep, beep"

" KAKASHI SENEI! I KNOW YOUR THERE! PICK UP THE BEEPEN PHONE OR I'LL TAKE AWAY YOUR STUPID PERVETIVE BOOKS!"

" Oh ah Naruto, what do you want so early in the morning?"

" I need you to come to the Hyuga compound pronto, and bring the other jonin too."

" why,"

" because I guess you don't want to see what couples do when they're stuck in a closet for a week then do you,"

" what did you do?"

" nothing bad, I just locked, 6 people in 3 closets, for 6 days and I hooked up a video camera in each room so we could see what they're gonna do."  
" Naruto you know locking people in a closet is a bad thing. So who'd you lock up anyway?"

" sasuke with sakura, ino with shikamaru, and neji with tenten."

" Ok, I'll be there, with all of their senseis too."

" great but hurry up, because they're gonna start waking up soon."

End conversation.

" Ok, kakashi is coming over with the others to."

" ok,"

" hey hinata, you know we haven't had any of our time yet," Naruto said huskily. Which made hinata blush and giggle.

" Naruto, is that fox inside you taking over?"

" no, we just haven't had any fun yet."

" well in that case," Hinata said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and leaned in a little closer. Naruto growled as he put his arms around hinata's small fragile waist, and swayed as if they were dancing to a slow song. Their faces were only a good inch away from each other and were getting closer to closing the gap. But all of a sudden,

" Well, well, well, naruto, maybe you should have locked hinata and yourself in a closet as well." Said a sly and lazy voice. They suddenly broke apart and blushed fiercly.

" Anyways, where's the people stuck in the closets?" Kakashi asked.

" over there," Naruto said as he pointed to a couch that had a big plasma tv on the wall.

" and why do you always have to ruin things sensei!?"

" it's my job,"

" whatever,"

" Hello, kurania sensei, how have you been?" Hinata asked, as she greeted her sensei.

" I'm quite fine thank you, what about yourself?" kurunai replied. She saw that hinata wasn't as nervous around Naruto anymore.

" so, I see that you finally have Naruto, or are you guys just really, really close friends who decide to make out with each other?" she asked while giving hinata a sly smile.

" hehehe, yeah about that, we've been dating each other for about five months already."

Hinata said as she stared at her ramen loving boyfriend who was making some popcorn for their homemade reality TV show.

" heh, I see, well, as long as your happy Hinata, even though he's a bit odd." Kurenia said as she was looking at Naruto making the popcorn that ended up blowing up in his face.

" ok, so he's a bit odd, but I think that's what makes me love him so much." Hinata explained.

" um hinata-chan, can you help me? I'm kind of having a few technical difficulties here." Naruto shouted from the kitchen.

" sure, Naruto-kun, I'll be right there! Well, I gotta go see what Naruto did now, so why don't you sit down with the others on the couch." Hinata suggested while running in the kitchen to help Naruto.

Kurenai sat down with kakashi, gai, and asuma on the couch.

" hey, kakashi do you know who they locked up in the rooms?" kurenai asked. She was curious to know who was going to end up with whom at the end.

" yeah, Shikamaru with Ino, Sasuke with Sakura, and last but not least, Neji with Tenten." Kakashi said.

" OH MY GOSH I CAN'T BELIVE IT! MY PRESCIOUS PRODIGY AND BEAUTIFUL FLOWER ARE GOING TO REALSE THEIR YOUTH OF LOVE TOWARDS EACH OTHER! THIS IS AMAZING!" gai shouted. And everybody scooted away from gai as he kept rambling on about youth, and blah, blah, blah.

" ok everybody popcorns' done!" Naruto shouted as he and Hinata entered the room with a whole bunch of popcorn.

" Now that's more I like it." Asuma smirked. As he took his bowl of popcorn gratefully.

" and let the show begin!" Hinata shouted also as she finshed pass out popcorn to everybody and took a seat next to Naruto.

They got back just in time to see Sasuke and Sakura wake up.

With Sasuke and Sakura

" Sasuke," Sakura said as she checked to see if he was awake.

" hn," he replied.

" how are we goning to get out of here? I mean this metal bar is crushing my legs!"

" I don't know, and it's not like it's only crushing yours, it's crushing mine as well but get used to it."

' _and it doesn't help that she's sitting right on top of me either,_

_**you know you love it**_

_I thought you went away!_

_**Buddy, I never go away**_

_Well why not?!_

_**It's in my contract**_

_You're my inner self, how do you need a contract for that!?_

_**Safety purposes and promises that I made to the head of inner selves.**_

_Well_

_You know what_

_**What**_

_SCREW YOUR STUPID CONTRACT!_

_**That sounded quite wrong, and besides I don't have it with me, it's at home sitting on my kitchen table**_

_But your in my head!_

_**Yeah, you got a point?**_

_Yeah, I don't have a kitchen or a house in my head!_

_**Oh, but you don't know that, you don't know anything that goes on in your head.**_

_Just shut up!_

_**Fine, but I'm still never going away.**_

_Urgh!"_

Back to hinata and the other people

" wow, this is amazing!" asuma complimented.

" YES, IT'S ALL SO YOUTHFUL!" gai pleaded.

" fantastic! Naruto, you actually did something useful in your life!" kakashi smirked.

" it's great you two, but how can we listen to his thoughts? I mean aren't those like inside of his head?" kurenai asked.

" Hinata-chan over here was so clever that she put a genjustsu on each camera so that we could listen to all of their thoughts." Naruto explained. Which made hinata blush.

" it's really simple." She said.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura

" but Sasuke, I'm a girl," Sakura complained.

'

_**Yeah we can all tell that she's a girl,**_

_Shut up_

" so, you're a konuchi, you suppose to handle pain."

" no, I'm a medic ninja. And you would know that if you paid attenchion more!"

_**oh, but we do. more than you know.**_

" hn,. Why don't you just go back to sleep."

_**Yes, go back to sleep Sakura, we love to watch you sleep.**_

" fine maybe I will!" she shouted and curled back into a ball and fell back to sleep.

_**Ok, now's our chance, hurry up and make you dreams come true.**_

_It doesn't make a difference if I kill Itachi when she's asleep._

_**NOT THAT DREAM! The ones you've had in your sleep, the ones that don't yearn for power, the ones that ones that we can restore our clan with, that dream!  
**__Heck no, I'm not going to take advantage of her when she's asleep! What's wrong with you, you pervert! Your just as bad as kakashi and jriya put together! No wait I take that back your just as bad as kakashi._

_**I'm your mind, so we're just as bad as kakashi.**_

With hinata and others

" I'm not that bad! Ok, well maybe I would think about it but I would never stoup so low as to taking advantage of a women! Geesh, he made me sound like a pervert!" kakashi shouted at the top of his lungs, receiving stares from everybody else in the room.

" you sure about that kakashi," asuma smirked.

" and you're one to talk asuma." Kurenai stated.

" well, I, uh, well, um uh. Hey lets see what Ino and Shikamaru are up to." Asuma said, trying to beat around the bush.

With Ino and Shikamaru

" hey, Ino, baby you gonna wake up," Shikamaru asked while he licked Ino's ear.

"mm, stop it shika-kun, ha, ha, ha, that tickles!" Ino shrieked, but was still comfortably snuggled into Shikamaru's chest.

" I'm not gonna stop until you get up baby," Shikamaru said huskily as he was now licking and nibbling on her earlobe.

" well, then maybe I just won't get up"

" well, then I'll do something different," he smirked as he was now just plain tickling her stomach.

" ok haha, hahahaha, you, ha ha, win." Ino said as she was laughing uncontrolibly.

He stopped tickling her, and she opened her eyes, and stared at him.

" there, now that you're up" he said huskily, while turning Ino to face him. She knew what he was going to do, so she just seductively wrapped her arms around his neck. And said," you know, if I would have known you were going to start the morning like this, I would have woken up a whole lot earlier." In a seductive tone.

" well, maybe I should have woke up the first time you woke me up this morning." He replied also in a warm husky tone that only he could pull off.

" maybe you should have," she smirked. And finally the gap between them was gone. Their lips met and locked. And before you know it, they were making out, with tounges and everything.

Back to hinata and the others

Kakashi's, gai's, kurenai's and asuma's jaws were all bascically touching the ground.

" asuma, is that your student?" kakashi asked.

" I , no it can't be," he replied.

" um sorry to burst your bubble asuma sensei, but we locked them in there last night and unless Shikamaru has a cousin that's always been a lazy genius it's him, the Shikamaru Nara." Naruto explained.

" but Ino and him always fight," asuma reasurd Naruto.

" well, I guess you can still call this fighting, just more in a physical way." Naruto explained.

" so you mean to tell me Naruto that my students are tounge wrestling?"

" well, I thought of it more as tonsil hockey, but that's a better one!"

" I LOVE HOW YOU ALL SHOW YOUR WONDERFUL YOUTH SO GREATLY BUT I WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT MY STUDENTS HAVE IN THEIR YOUTH!" gai shouted as he leaped with joy.

" ok, fine, I guess we'll watch the making out couple later." Naruto pouted.

With Neji and Tenten

Tenten woke up to find Neji making breakfast in the bath tub. ( no there is no water in the tub, yet. Muhawhahahahahahaha) she tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up.

" Neji, may I ask, where did you get the food?"

" hinata, has a mini refrigerator in her spare closet."

" ok, that's weird, but if it means that we get to eat then ok!"

" um Neji,"

" hn,"

" I kinda gotta go to the bathroom."

" well then go, I'm not going to look,"

" I'm not going to the bathroom with you in here! You perv!"

" Tenten, your going to want to take that back. One I'm not a pervert and second I've known you since we were 12 so you should be able to trust me."

" I do trust you it's just that this Is kinda personal, so I would really apricate it if you would go in the other room."

With hinata and others

" hinata, I thought you said that you locked your spare closet door last night?" Naruto asked.

" I guess I forgot, oh well no problem." She smirked as she pulled out a box that had a big red button on it, and pressed it.

With Neji and Tenten

" um, Tenten, I don't think I can,"

" why is that?"

" well considering the fact that a big heavy metal object just fell from the celine and knocked the door knob right off, I don't think I can"

back to hinata and the others

"oh so that's how you made that metal bar fall on Sasuke and Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

" yep,"

back to Neji and Tenten

" well then just like, go sit in a corner or something and like zone out!" Tenten shouted.

" fine, I'll just meditate." He replied.

tenten was done with her business, and she went over to try to start a conversation with Neji.

" hey, um Neji, are you still mad about yesterday?"

" hn,"

" why, I'm a weapons mistress, and you took away all of my weapons! I had a right to do what I did!"

" then you shouldn't have ran off with that lazy butt at 4 in the morning."

" Neji, I only went there to train with him!"

" you train with me every day at 5 in the morning, not him. He's not your teammate, I am."

" so is lee!"

" but do you train with him every morning no, I didn't think so!" Neji was now yelling.

" your such a jerk! You think that just because I do something in my life that doesn't involve you, that I betrayed you or something! Well guess what, I'm still here and I never betrayied you, not even once!"

" then what were you doing over there in the first place!?"

" fine, you want to know so bad about what I did for myself for once, Shikamaru was teaching me a technic that I wanted to use at the chunin exams! There are you happy!?" There were now little streaks of salty water flowing down her cheeks. Neji was just sitting there ashamed of hiself.

" I know that you're going to ask what techinic it was so just save your breath, it was his shadow possession justsu! Now just leave me alone!"

" Tenten you know that a simple techinic like that isn't going to beat me in the exams."

" Neji, I'm not stupid! I know that I wasn't going to beat you easily, I have a plan when to use it and how! And I'm not going to tell you that! You can glare at me all you want but I'm never going to give in anymore! So just go away!"

Neji had a look of guilt on his face. He tried to do as he was told, and he just sat in another corner and started to meditate. Tenten on the other hand was a very good actor, and was putting her plan into action.

Back to hinata and the others

" wow, gai, your students were so dramatic." Kakashi complimented.

" yeah it was almost as good as one of those love sick soap operas." Asuma added.

" hey, I watch those! And it was better than what is on TV because these people arnet acting." Kurenai explained.

" hey lets see if Sasuke and Sakura are up yet, it's like almost noon." Hinata said.

With Sasuke and Sakura

" Sakura you need to know that I don't love you, if I showed that I love you then itachi will take you away from me. So I'm sorry if I don't act like I like you, I just don't want you to get hurt," Sasuke whispered to the sleeping Sakura.

With the other people

Kakashi was taking a sip of his beer and when he heard that it came flying out of his mouth and splattered all over Gai.

" OH NO, MY GREEN SPANDEX SUIT OF YOUTH! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THE LADIES NOW!" he screeched.

With Sasuke and Sakura

" it kills me to act this way Sakura, it really does. I just hope that you'll wait for me, until I kill itachi. Then I promise you that I will show you that I love you, and we'll be able to restore my clan. The little babies will have, black hair and your wonderful eyes. Or some might have black hair and black eyes, pink hair and green eyes or heck even pink hair and black eyes! As long as they would be mine and yours I wouldn't care. So please wait for me Sakura, wait for me and I promise that I'll make up for it." He finished. Unknown to the uchiha prodigy, Sakura heard every single word. She was shocked. Now her plan was deffinently going to work. In her head was a little chibi Sakura doing a little jig. Singing, " Sasuke loves me and want to have my children!" over and over again.

" mmmm, hey Sasuke," Sakura yawned.

" hn"

' yep back to his old cold self.' She thought.

" I'm just thinking, I know that you hate me and everything but, I need your opinion on something. You see I know this guy, takamichi, and he has black hair and black eyes, I really like him and he really likes me. If me and him had a child, do you think a boy would look cute if he had pink hair and black eyes?" she asked him. Now she was teasing him. It's a good thing that he's so good at hiding his emoitions because if he wasn't, then lets just say his hair wouldn't be black anymore, it would be flaming red and his sharingan would be activated. But he decided to picture it anyways.

In his mind he pictured a little 5 year old boy with pink spiky hair and black eyes running around the uchiha mansion.

' yes, Sakura it would be very cute, as long as I was the father and you were the mother.' Is what he wanted to say, but it kinda turned out like this.

" Sakura, a boy with pink hair, I'm not even going to answer that."

' Sasuke you know that want a boy with pink hair and black eyes.'

" geesh, Sasuke you don't have to be so mean about it, it was just a question!"

" so it was an obvious, stupid question. Anyways, my legs are getting sore, so get off for a while."

" fine," Sakura said as she stood up and started loosing her balance. I mean there's so little space, and she was sitting down for more than 12 hours.

She fell and landed right back on Sasuke.

With hinata and the others

" you know kakashi students seem to have a little case of annoying each other." Kurenai explained.

" well at least yours aren't playing tonsle hockey," asuma said as he refered to Shikamaru and Ino.

" you should be proud that they are asuma, pretty soon you could end up as a godfather." Kakashi smirked.

" I'm happy for them but it's sad that they get action, and I don't get anything from anybody." Asuma said as he glanced over at kurenai.

" don't look at me, I'm single and happy." She stated.

" fine suit yourself." He smirked.

" hey um, guys I think something's gonna happen to Neji and Tenten now, they seem to be getting bored of what they're doing." Hinata explained.

With Neji and Tenten

" hey, Neji do you know what time it is." Tenten asked.

" by the looks of it, about 4:30, why."

" oh, it's nothing. I'm just really bored of sitting around. Do you think that we'll miss the chunin exams?"

" no,"

" good, because I'm still gonna use that shadow possession justsu on you. And I'm going to win."

" oh, really, because I still seem to be aware of what the shadow possession jutsu is capable of, and it's only used to delay people you do know that right?"

" yeah, but I'm going to use it at a different point of view."

" well, I'm still not going to loose to you."

" whatever."

" hn,"

" hey, can we spar in here?"

" sure, I guess so."

" great, because I'm bored to death!"

Neji just smirked and stood up. Tenten and Neji got into their fighting stances.

" ready when you are," Tenten smirked.

" ladies first," he replied.

" you've never been one for chivalry, I always thought of it as your mortal enemy ," Tenten stated. They were now slowly side stepping but instead of going left to right, they formed a circle.

" well I guess you're an exception ,"

" well who ever said that I was lady like ,"

" I never said that you were,"

" right you chivalry, easy come easy go,"

" who ever said it went away?"

" I did,"

" if it did, then I would have attacked."

" so then attack,"

" it's not polite to attack a lady first,"

" and since when have I cared,"

" since I said."

" well, that's pretty hard considering the fact that you don't say much,"

" fine, be that way. How about we make a deal,"

" what kind of deal,"

" loser has to do what ever the winner says."

" fine deal, but can I do a quick change, I really don't like these pajamas?"

" fine but make it quick," Neji said while turning around.

Tenten smirked, as se slipped off her pjs and slipped back into the lilac dress that she had worn from the other night. But she made a change to it, like she cut the end of the dress off so it now reached about 5 inches above her knees. And instead of sparring with her hair in the two Chinese buns, she wore her hair in a high ponytail.

She turned around and told Neji that he could look.

" Tenten you can't be serious, your going to spar in a dress?"

" and what's wrong with that, I'm shorta just making it easier for you to win, if you think about it." She said sweetly.

Neji's thoughts.

' _oh come on! Why did she have to change into a dress that makes her look so hot?! It's just not fair! I can't let her know that it's my weakness to see her like that, I can't, I'll just think of something else that's all. Um, lets see uh, cherry blossoms, no she smells like that, um, the sun, no she's just like the sun, ugh, this isn't working!_

_**That's because you're practically being able to see her true form, and you like it, no wait, you love it**_

_Why don't you just go away! _

_**I'm just trying to help**_

_Well your not helping!'_

" hn, lets just begin,"

Tenten seductively walked closer towards Neji, swaying her hips from side to side.

Neji started to sweat, and become all nervous. She was now right by Neji's side and was still acting seductive, and Neji just stood there. He couldn't move and felt paralyzed. She was very slowly getting Neji to back down. She slowly flicked the snap on his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai, and backed off. That was all she needed to do, was getting the kunai. Neji, unwillingly was unable to control his horomones, and fell to the ground.

Tenten noticed this and walked up to him again, and bent down.

" Neji, I think I win." She said in a warm huskily tone. And with that she stood back up and walked back to the wall and sat down.

With hinata and others

" wow, that was amazing! I never would have known that Neji's weakness is women." Naruto said while acting all shocked. The others were still getting used to the fact that Sasuke wanted a boy with pink hair and black eyes.

" hey lets check up on Ino and Shikamaru."

With Ino and Shikamaru

Ino and Shikamaru were both butt naked and panting. The only thing that was covering them was a thin blanket that Shikamaru found earlier.

" there does that prove that I love you more than you think you love Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked while trying to regain himself.

" yes, and I love you to shika-kun"

" no, I love you more."

" are you sure about that?" Ino said as she started to draw imaginary circles on Shikamaru's bare chest with her fingers.

" I'm not even going to answer that," he said as he closed his eyes and started to trail little butterfly kisses up Ino's neck, and finally he reached her mouth, and well you know the rest.

" hey Ino, you do know that you might be pregnet now right?"

" yeah,"

" and odds are you'll probably end up a kid."

"yeah,"

" and your ok with that?"

" yeah, of coarse I am. You would be the father, and I've always wanted a kid or two."

" so have I Ino. I know this is sudden and all but wat would you name it?"

" if a girl shikamera, and if a boy, shikaku."

" I love those names."

"hey shika-kun, when we get out of here and the exams are done, am I going to stay with you?"

" Ino you know that my answer is an automatic yes, that is if you want to ."

" I would love to."

They snuggled together and fell asleep.

Back with hinata and the others

" oh," asuma started.

" my," kurenai followed.

" beeping," kakashi continued.

" god of youth!" gai finished.

" Naruto, what have you done to my students! Now Shikamaru will never become a chunin!" asuma shouted.

" now, now, asuma sensai, how were we supposed to know that, that would happen?" Naruto said trying to back himself up. Asuma and Naruto were bickering and such until hinata yelled, " let's watch Neji and Tenten!"

with Neji and Tenten

" Tenten that wasn't a real fight at all." Neji complained.

" yes it was, I just didn't use physical damage, I used mental damage." She stated while smirking at an all so irritated Hyuga.

" hn, so what do you want me to do?"

" two things, one let me wash your hair, and two, let me brush it."

" you have got to be kidding. There is no way you're brushing my hair."

About ten minuets later,

" I can't believe I'm letting you wash and brush my hair." Neji said as he and Tenten were in the bath tub. Don't worry, they wore their bathing suits, so no one was naked.

" Neji, just shut up and let me do this. The less you stop sulking, the faster I'll get done." She said as she was struggleing to get Neji to hold still. Finally after about ten more minuets he gave in and just sat there, and letting Tenten pour the water on his silky hair. His hair was now plastered to his face, making him look even more attractive than he already is. She started massage the shampoo into his scalp and he practically almost purred.

Tenten giggled, " Neji, did you just purr?"

" maybe. Keep doing that," he replied as his eyes were shut and his face was filled with pleasure and relaxation. She stopped what she was doing, teasing Neji.

" why did you stop?" he asked.

" because, maybe I wanted to." She said flirtatiously.

" well, keep going. I'll do anything if you do." he practically begged.

" hm, I'll have to think about that one. but what if I were to do this." She huskily, and flirtatiously. She lowered her hands from his head, to his shoulders and massaged his neck, and shoulders.

" T-Tenten, d-don't," Neji stuttered. His horomones were acting up again.

" but your so tense Neji, can't you just relax for once. It's always training this and training that. You never have any time to relax." Tenten pouted as she kept rubbing his shoulders.

" come on Tenten, hurry up and wash my hair so then you can brush it and be done." He really didn't want to say that.

" oh, fine." Tenten replied as she finished washing his hair.

10 minuets later, they were both fully dressed in their pajamas, well Tenten was anyways. She was wearing a silk hunter green nightgown that went down to her knees. Neji on the other hand, only wore his boxers. Tenten found a hair brush somewhere in the room, and told Neji to sit down. He did as he was told.

" now be careful, and don't brush so hard that it rips my hair out, do it gently. And don't"

before he could finish his list, Tenten cut him off.

" Neji, don't worry. I'm a girl, I know how to brush hair."

Neji braced himself as Tenten picked up a lock of hair and started to brush it gently in strokes. When she was done with that particular piece of hair, she let it gracefully drop down Neji's back. As the cold, wet hair hit his back, it sent shivers down his spine.

She moved on to the next piece of hair and repeated the process. Finally she was done.

" there, all done." Tenten said sweetly.

" now let me brush yours, it would only be fair."

" fine,"

Neji now sat behind Tenten and repeated the same process that Tenten used. About 10 minuets later, they were both done brushing each others hair, and fell sighlently asleep.

With the others.

" ok, now I really know that Neji's weakness is women." Naruto stated.

" yeah, I never even knew that my own cousin would let Tenten brush his hair. Do you know how many times I asked to brush Neji's hair when we were younger? He always said no, but she's his training partner, and I'm his cousin!" hinata shouted.

Suddenly the power went off, and everything went pitch black. Hinata shriked and ended up curling up into Naruto's shoulder.

" aw, is my baby scared of the dark?" he whispered to his girlfriend.

" maybe," she whispered back.

" well, I think we need to fix that," he replied in a quiet huskily tone that sent shivers running down hinata's spine.

" hey, guys, me and hinata are going to look for some candles or something." He shouted to the senseis'. After he said that, he picked hinata up and carried her bridal style to the nearest room, and shut the door. He sat her down gently on the ground, and he sat down behind her Indian style, so that she was in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around hinata's neck and rested his chin on her shoulder.

" hinata, you know being in the dark isn't all that bad." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her blush slightly.

" and you know that, people can do a lot of fun things in the dark," he said while inhaleing her scent.

" yeah, I know, b-but I-I had a lot of b-bad memories in the dark."

" hinata, you know that I will never hurt you, there's no need to stutter. And what kind of bad memories?"

" well, when I was younger, I was kidnapped. And when I was a little older, my cousin, takashi, always tried to hurt me at night." Hinata explained while flashing back.

Flashback

_It was a dark stormy night, and hinata was only about 8 years old. She and takashi were just on their way home. You see, takashi and hinata always used to spar, but they always made it home before night time, well except for now. Hinata's clothes and hair were plastered to her body, making her look all innocent. _

" _t-takashi-san, w-where d-d-did you go?" hinata questioned._

"_heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, hinata, do you really think that you'll make it home alive?" he replied sinisterly. _

_Her eyes widen in fear. Was she really going to die? Would her own cousin kill her? He finally reappered in front of her with a kunai in hand, getting ready to stab her at any time. _

" _Neji!" she yelped._

" _no ones' going to come for you, face it, no one can hear you. So it's no use." Takashi smirked as he had his arm across her neck and the blade against her fragile skin._

" _Takashi, you leave hinata alone!" a voice shouted._

" _well, well, well, if it isn't a the lowlife branch member prodigy. Are you going to hurt me, if you even try to do anything, I'll slice her head right off."_

_He said as the pressure of the kunai against her flesh incressed. She yelped in pain as a trickle of blood stated to trail down her neck._

" _why would you do this to your own cousin?" _

" _because, I never get any attention from anyone, and I work just as hard as you Neji, I'm a main house member, and plus I'm next in line to become head of the house."_

" _your pathetic"_

_Takashi pressed the kunai deeper in hinata's throt. Even more blood trickled down her neck now. She hissed in pain._

" _ah ah ah, watch your mouth Neji, or I might just accidentally have a sudden urge in my arm to move the kunai deeper in her throt." _

_Hinata finally plucked up the courage to fight back. She jerk her leg up and kicked Takashi right in the balls. He quickly droped the kunai and fell right on the wet ground, while sucking in the pain. He looked up to see hinata standing behind Neji. _

" _I'll get you, just you watch." Those were his last words before he drifted into sleep."_

End Flashback

" what did he do to you hinata?"

" oh never mind. Anyway you were explaining to me why being in the dark isn't so bad," she said with a flirtatious grin on her face.

" oh, yes, I was, wasn't I," Naruto said in a huskily tone that sent shivers run down hinata's spine.

Back to the other people, the sensia

" hey, do you think, Naruto and hinata ditched us?" kurania asked.

" maybe, because I don't think it takes this long to find candles." Asuma replied.

" YES, WHAT IS WRONG WITH US!? WE ARE COOL, AND HIP!" guy shouted. Even though it was dark, and guy couldn't see it, all the other sensia inched farther away from guy.

" HEY, MY YOUTHFUL COMPANIONS, WHY DON'T WE PLAY THE YOUTHFUL GAME THAT LEE HEARD Tenten TALK ABOUT!"

" hm, did you say something?" kakashi said in that oh so cool tone.

" AH, KAKASHI HOW CAN YOU BE SO COOL! YOU MAY WIN THIS TIME BUT I WILL WIN THE NEXT!"

" well one part about what guy said made sense. How can you and kurunia be so calm about what your students could be doing!" Asuma shouted.

With Neji and Tenten

Tenten had woken up in the middle of the night and just laid there on her little mat/bed.

" hey, Neji,"

" hn,"

" remember what your uncle told you about a couple weeks ago, you know the whole thing about me staying at your house?"  
" yeah, what about it?"

" well, I was wondering what did you say when he manchioned me, you and marriage in the same sentence?"

" I don't know, I think that I just ignored him about it."

" oh, I just thought that you would have listened to your uncle and not have been so disrespectable to your elders."

" I am respectful, it's just so boring when he talks about you, and then he refers to me and it gets crazy."

" whatever. Neji how well can you cut and layer hair?"

" depends why?"

" well my hair is bugging me, it's to long. And I was wondering if you would cut it for me."

" if I do will you wear it down more often?"

" sure."

" fine. But you have to do one thing for me."

" ok, what."

" I'll tell you when I think of it."

" ok, well turn the lights on."

Tenten sprang up to her feet and flipped the light switch. Then she sat down on the toilet seat and waited for Neji to get his supplies ready.

Neji found a spray bottle, and a pair of siscors under the sink. Finnaly after Neji got all situated, he started to spray down Tenten's hair. When it was all wet he took his siscors and lifted up chunk of Tenten's hair and cut about a foot and a half off. So that it now reached just below her shoulders.

Back to hinata and Naruto

" hey, hina-chan, I think the power is back on." Naruto whispered to hinata.

" yeah, maybe. Hey, do you think we can get out of here now? I'm still kinda scared."

" sure thing." Naruto said as he stood up and turned on the light switch.

With the sensai

" hey you guys, the power is back on." Kurinai exclaimed.

" and kakashi isn't that Naruto with hinata?" asuma pointed to the T.V.

back to Naruto and hinata

" hey we're in a closet, hina-chan, and the door is locked."

" Naruto-kun, you don't think that our sensai let out the others and they locked us in here do you?"

" I don't know."

" well, what are we going to do in here?"

" I don't know, wait I guess."

All of a sudden there was a bolt of lightning that struck the Hyuga compound.

Wherever the bolt came from

" Sakuya, stay here and keep watch." A cold voice said.

" yes, brother."

With Sasuke and Sakura

Everything was quiet until the banging of the door came tearing down.

" Sasuke you got the door down." Sakura said as she looked up to see the crimson red sharingan eyes staring at her.

" hn, come here." This so called Sasuke person said.

Sakura got up and walked out the door to all of a sudden see nothing but black and pass out.

With Neji and Tenten

Tenten already got her hair cut and they were both asleep until the door was torn off.

Tenten was sleeping peacefully on her little mat bed thing until she was rudely thrown into a sack.

" let me go you bastard!" she screamed as she pleaded.

" just shut up and your little boyfriend over here doesn't get hurt."

She shut up and listened.

With Naruto and hinata

" N-Naruto- kun, I t-think someone's here." Hinata stammered as she looked at her passed out boyfriend.

" Naruto, Naruto wake up! Come on someone's coming!"

the footsteps became coming closer and closer. Hinata just sat there paralyzed with fear.

The slammed open.

" come here, now before I have to kill your boyfriend hyuga!" the voice shouted.

Hinata shivered with fear. As she plucked up the courage to walk closer to the envader.

" I'll go, just don't hurt him please! And let me say good-bye please."

" fine you have 2 minuets."

" Naruto, please be okay. And come and rescue me when you wake up. I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to Naruto and kissed him on the forehead. When she was done, she walked closer to whoever it was.

" I'm ready, and please don't hurt him."

" you're going to go willingly?"

" I'm a woman of my word. So just get it over with."

The mystery person shrugged and knocked her out.

In the front of the Hyuga compound

" do you have all of the girls?" the man with the sharingan spoke to the others.

" yep," all of the others replied.

" then lets go." And with that, they all sped into the woods and disappeared.

About 2 hours later……..

"un, where am I?" Sakura awoke in a medium sized room. It was very dark, bare and how do I put this, um, not so homey. She was laying on a bed and had chakra strings bound to her arms and legs. Suddenly the door swung open and there stood the man that she feared most of all, Itachi Uchiha.

" Itachi, what did you do to Sasuke!" Sakura snapped as Itachi paced forward.

" Nothing,"

Sakura was sitting up on the bed.

" then why am I here!?"

" do I really need to tell you why?" he was only a few feet away from her.

" you're not going to get Naruto through me! I won't let you!"

" smart girl. Tell me cherry blossom, what's your name?"

" Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

" well Sakura, you will be an Akatsuki member along with your other little friends." He said now sitting next to her on the bed. She was showing no fear of itachi, even though she knows that he's an S-class criminal.

" I will not. And who said that you have the right to boss me around?!" automatically right after that was said she was slammed and pinned against the wall by none other than itachi.

" I tell you what to do, and you will obey me." He sneared.

" oh really? And if I refuse? What will you do? kill the bait that you hope to capture the nine tailed fox? Or will you just simply put up with my bitchyness? Because let me tell you, that's not going to stop." Sakura smirked. itachi's grip on her arms tightend as his anger rose.

" let me ask you this Sakura, has my little brother ever noticed you in any way?"

" why should I tell you?!"

" no he didn't did he? And it's such a shame really. He had all of this beauty right in front of his face and he didn't even aknolage you."

" why would you care!? You're just an S-class criminal, a murder, and, and an akatsuki member!"

" well, I'm just trying to be nice for once, and tell you that if my little brother hasn't done anything to you now, he never will."

Tears were now running down her cheeks. She knew he was right because he will never kill Itachi. Itachi smirked as he brushed his lips against hers. She practically melted in his kiss. His lips were just so warm and they felt so good. But he let go and started to walk away.

" Sakura, I have a mission. You will stay here unless someone else comes in here for you." And with that he walked out the door. Sakura just stood there in shock as she brushed her fingers on her lips.

_Itachi, are you really that cold and heartless as everyone says?_

With Tenten

" where the hell am I!?" she screamed as she struggled to break through the chakra strings.

" hey keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" a voice from the other end of the room called out.

" no one tells me to shut up!" she was trying to somehow take off her charm braclet that she had on because it had a little kunai as a charm. She finally got it and the ropes fell to the ground. She walked over to the spot where she heard the voice from.

" you know little kunoichi, you have a lot of nerve doing that." The guy said as he turned on the light. When the lights were on, she found a guy that looked like a shark- man. And he was blue.  
" you know, you have a lot of nerve capturing me fish face!" she yelled reaching for her hidden weapons. but she found none.

" hah, looking for these," the fish person said while holding her weapons in the air getting ready to throw them.

" NO, NOT MY PRESCIOUS BABIES NO!" Tenten shouted s she scrambled to the floor and begged for her weapons. The fish guy looked very funny at her.

" all this for a bunch of metal?"

" it's not just any metal! Some of those Neji bought me and some were from my parents and some were from my friends and they are very special to me!" Tenten explained as she gave the guy her puppy pout face. He sighed in defeat.

" Fine little kunoichi, I'll give you your weapon back if you don't try to escape, try to kill me and if you'll just shut up and go to sleep."

" ok, it's a deal!" she jumped with joy as she was handed back her weapons.

" ok, now go to bed."

" but I can't sleep on the floor."

" fine you get the bed, I'll sleep on the floor. Just go to bed already so I can sleep!"

Tenten smiled as she climbed in bed and the fish guy grabed an extra blanket and pillow and slept on the floor.

With Hinata

Hinata just sat there on the cold hard floor, hands and ankles bound together with chakra strings, and bored to death. Her arms were tied to a pole and her head hung low. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried.

" I'm never (sniffle) going to ( sniffle) see you again ( sniffle) am I Naruto- kun." Hinata whispered to herself. She was crying madly now. Suddenly the door slowly opened, and the lights turned on. Hinata didn't care though, she still let the tears fall from her eyes.

" hey, hey, now don't cry." The voice of a man spoke. It seemed more kind and caring like Naruto's.

hinata sniffled again as she tried to stop herself from crying but she wasn't successful.

All of a sudden she was embraced with arms that enveloped her into a hug.

" shh, it's okay, don't worry. You'll get to see him again don't worry." He whispered to her. He pulled away and she looked up at him. He had long blonde hair that was up in a high sticky uppy ponytail, dark blue eyes and wore the Akatsuki robe. He was smiling at her.

" I'm sorry about earlier, I have orders that I have to follow. And kidnapping you was my order." He explained. She still looked shocked.

" but you're an Akatsuki member. You don't say sorry after you do something. You murder people." She replied shakenly.

" hey, just because I'm a Akatsuki member doesn't mean that I'm a jerk. I'm actually very nice. I don't go and kill people unless I'm told to by our leader. So don't worry, you'll be safe."

" ok, so you probably already know my name don't you?"

" yes I do. but you don't know mine, I'm Deidara."

" well, pleased to meet you Deidara-san."

" Pleased to meet you to Hinata hyuga-chan." They both laughed for a few moments.

" now here I'll take those binds off if you want, but you have to promise me you wont try to escape."

" I promise."

" ok." And with that Deidara clipped the binds off of Hinata's wrists and ankles.

" there you go much better huh?"

" yeah, thanks."

" no problem. Now here you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

" no I couldn't, it's your," but before hinata could finish,

" no, I insist."

" oh alright."

" good night hinata-chan."

" good night Deidara-san."

And now everyone is asleep.

A/N: ok, now I need some help here. I need some ideas for what happends when the girls wake up and they actually realize that they are in the Akatsuki members' house. You can PM me or review me if you have any ideas! Remember to R&R:D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"mmm, ( yawn ) where am I, and why is it so cold in here?" Sakura said to no one in particular as she stepped off the bed and stretched. She looked around at her surroundings. Everything was black and it looked so, unhappy. Finally something caught her eye. It was a pink silk kimono that had darker pink cherry blossoms embedded on it. She walked over to the desk the kimono had been placed on and there was a note next to it.

Sakura,

Here, Hope you like it.

Itachi

Suddenly everything came back to her, her getting kidnapped, the whole akatsuki thing, itachi kissing her and such. She was shocked out of her mind. First itachi kisses her, and now he buys her a gorgeous kimono. She was confused but she took the gift anyways and went to go change into it. After several minuets later, she was dressed in a totally gorgeous kimono that an S-class killer had just bought her. The dress showed off her every curve and it made her emerald green eyes stand out. Plus it matched her hair too. Why she was wearing a gift from a murderer, she had no idea.

With Tenten

" hey, fish face, wake up!" Tenten was up and appears to be in a splendid mood don't you think. She walked over to kisame who was laying on the floor sprawled out, snoreing and drooling. Tenten kicked his sides rapidly and he didn't wake up. She tried everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. She even blew a bull horn in his ear that poofed out of nowhere! But now she had the brilliant idea to dress him up like a girl, but then realized that she had no extra, extra large kimonos and no make-up. So that plan was ruined. Finally she found a gold fish in a bowl sitting on his so called desk that was covered in bottles of sake. She picked up the bowl,

" hey fish face, if you don't get up I'll flush your fish down the toilet!" she yelled in his ear. That got him up.

" NO, NOT MR. CHUBBY!" he screamed and turned around to find his goldfish in Tenten's hand.

" give me him!" he snapped and quickly snatched the goldfish away from her.

" it's ok Mr. chubby, I'm here. That mean wench wont hurt you." He whispered to his fish and set the bowl down on the desk.

" what do you want!? I was sleeping!"

" it was time to get up!"

" no, the time to get up is whenever I wake up!"

there was now a moment of silence that ended very quickly.

" what time is it anyways?" the fish man asked.

" about 5, why?"

" WHAT 5 IN THE MORNING! I'M GOING BACK TO BED AND YOUR GOING TO STAY IN Itachi's ROOM SINCE HE'S ON A MISSION SO I CAN SLEEP!" he yelled as he grasped Tenten's wrist and strode out of his room, down the hallway, into Itachi's room, threw her in there, slammed the door and strode back into his room.

" Tenten, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She was just lounging around in her new kimono that Itachi had just bought her.

" Sakura, where are we?" Tenten asked looking around the room.

" the Akatsuki base. In this base I believe that Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara live here."

" who are they?"

" you seriously don't know who the Akatsuki are?"

" yeah, I know who the are and I've heard of those people, but I don't know who's who."

" well, Kisame is blue and is half shark. Deidara has long blonde hair that is tied up in a ponytail and has mouths in his hands, he looks like an evil Ino. And Itachi is," Sakura was about to finish but the door flew open and a tall dark figure appeared in the room. He was wearing the traditional Akatsuki black robe with red clouds on it, he had jet black hair, most of it was tied back in a very low ponytail and his bangs were left out and clung to his face. His face looked the same as Sasuke's, cold and emotionless. His eyes were blazing with his sharingan. Tenten's eyes grew wider with every step he took as he got closer to Sakura. Sakura just stood there knowing that Itachi wouldn't hurt her. Once he was close enough he kneeled down and met Sakura's gaze. Sakura struggled not to look in his eyes, for if she did, she would be in the most unbearable pain ever.

" I'm not going to hurt you Sakura." He whispered to her as he cupped her chin. Finally she trusted him and she looked up at him and saw something she never would have imagined.

" Itachi, you're going blind." She stated. Suddenly the medic Sakura kicked in and she placed her fingertips gently on his temples. She sent soothing healing chakra through his body leading to his eyes and trying to heal his strained eyes. When she was satisfied with her work she removed her fingertips.

" there, is that better?" she asked quietly.

" hn, thank-you." He said as he stood back up and saw a girl with chestnut colored hair scared for her life.

" Sakura do you know her?"

" yes, her name is Tenten, and I think Kisame threw her into your room because he thought since you weren't home, he should put her in your room." Sakura explained. A few minuets later, Itachi decided to take Tenten back to Kisame's room. So he motioned for Tenten to follow him, which she did but very scared. They walked down the hallway, stopped at a door, Itachi slammed the door open which cause Kisame to wake with shock.

" Kisame, why was this girl in my room? I thought that all three of us agreed to take responsibility of the ones we captured until the kyuubi gets here." Itachi stated bluntly. Kisame looked at Itachi with a begging face.

" but Itachi, she woke me up at 5 in the morning!"

" that is none of my concern, deal with it." And with that said, Itachi walked out of Kisame's room and walked back to his own room to see Sakura just sitting on his bed seeming to be in deep thought.

' _why is this happening to me!? I'm Sakura Haruno, I did nothing in my life to be captured by the Akatsuki!_

_**Well, look on the bright side,**_

_What bright side!?_

_**Well, you were captured by the one and only hot Itachi Uchiha, he's gave you your first kiss and I think he likes us!**_

_I guess your right. But what about Sasuke, he's not going to like the fact that I may like the person who murdered his clan._

_**Forget about Sasuke, has he ever noticed you before?**_

_No_

_**Right, and when you get kidnapped by Itachi, a murderer, an s-class criminal, and Sasuke's hot older brother, Itachi notices you. The kidnapper notices the the person that he's kidnapping, but the person that the kidnapper is kidnapping from doesn't even try to save the person that was getting kidnapped! There for making it very simple, the kidnapper cares about the person that he's kidnapping other than the person that he's kidnapping from.**_

_But he's Itachi Uchiha! He doesn't have any emotions at all!_

_**But that what you think**_

_Whatever, think what you wanna think.'_ Suddenly she was interrupted in her conversation with her and her inner self by none other than the hot Itachi!

" Sakura I see your wearing the dress."

" yes, and it's beautiful! Thank you Itachi!" Sakura squeled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. All he could do in response was to wrap his arms around her waist. This was a shocking moment, even to Itachi.

" Itachi, how did your mission go?" Sakura asked as she loosened her grip around his neck and stared at his face.

" fine," he said in response. Apparently he didn't mind Sakura hanging on his neck.

" um, Itachi-san, do you think I'm pretty?" she asked baffling her eyelashes.

" hn ,"

" oh, come on Itachi, I know you think I'm pretty. I have the same effect on you as I do on Sasuke, except I have more effect on you." She flirted while drawing imaginary circles on his chest.

" is that so?" was his reply. It was obvious that he was toying with her now.

" hm, mh."

" I thought you were devoted to your Sasuke-kun."

" I am, except, I know that he loves me. he even told me when he thought I was sleeping in the closet I was in. he said that he will show that he loves me when your dead, and I know that instead of you being killed, it will be the other way around." Sakura sighed.

" I see, but he's never done anything to you has he?"

" sadly, no."

" good." He growled as he swooped down into a kiss, but never made it. For he were interrupted by none other than Kisame, the shark man that talks to his gold fish.

Apparently he thought it was a bright idea to just slam open the door and throw Tenten at us.

" Itachi, I CAN'T HANDLE HER ANYMORE!" he screamed and left the room. Tenten just laid there on the floor all tumbled over, head on the floor, back curled against the wall.

A/N: ok, so far thank you for the reviews! but the more reviews i get, the more eager i'll be to update! so i'll need at least 20 or more!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dun, dun, dun

With the sensai, and the other people that didn't get kidnapped

Kakashi woke to a huge ray of sun shining in his face.

" un, what happened here?" he said to no one in particular. He turned his head and glanced at his surroundings to see, gai lying on the floor curled up in a ball like a dog, asuma spread out on the couch, mouth open and left leg in the air, kurenai sleeping on top of asuma ( fully clothed ) and himself, sprawled out on the floor next to gai. Once he realized that he was next to gai, he scurried next to kurenai and asuma. The house was a total mess. Basically everything was broken, toppled over or torn. The plasma t.v. screen was shattered, books were everywhere on the floor, plates were cracked, and kunai and shuriken were scattered everywhere. There was a note though that caught kakashi's attechion. He walked up and snatched it.

_We have haruno, hyuga, and the girl with no last name. also yamanaka. You want them back, bring the kyuubi to us in a week maximum or they will die._

_Akatsuki _

" everybody wake up! The girls have been kidnapped!" Kakashi screamed as he shook asuma and kurenai.

" hm, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," kurenai woke up to see that she was lying on top of asuma.

" YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she slapped asuma in the face. Asuma, who was now up, had a red hand mark on his left cheek.

" what did I do?" he questioned.

" that's not important at the moment," kakashi started.

" What do you mean not important! I could have lost my virginity because of him!"

" what, I would never take advantage of a women like you while she was sleeping."

" guys, there's something more important than this at the moment!"

" Like what!?" asuma and kurenai said in unison.

" all of the girls were kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

" that's nice, WAIT WHAT!" they both again said in unison.

" see I told you," kakashi smirked.

" WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD? MY BLOSSOMING FLOWER OF YOUTH WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE Akatsuki!" gai shouted as he sprung into action.

" apparently they have all of the kunoichi, well except you Kurenai and the fifth." Kakashi explained.

" well we have to," asuma started.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" a girlish shriek filled the air.

Asuma recognized that voice.

" Ino!" he screamed as he dashed out of the room and started to search down the endless hallways.

With Ino and Shikamaru

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Get away from me you creep!" Ino screamed. ( ok, both shikamaru and Ino are fully dressed. )

" Shikamaru, help me! Get off your lazy butt and help me!" she shouted. But Shikamaru didn't move.

" it's no use yamanaka. He wont help you, everything he said before was a lie. He hates you. He wants nothing to do with you." Ino capturer said. Ino just stood there taking it all in, until she couldn't take it anymore and slapped him hard across the face with her chakra.

" you're lying, Shikamaru loves me." Ino snickered.

" really, then why isn't he helping you?"

" I thought I said, that's enough!" she growled as she kicked him with all her might in the balls. He was thrown out of the closet and landed on his back on the ground, grasping his balls and sucked in the pain. Now she could get a good look at him. he looked just like gaara except he didn't have the love sign carved in his forehead, the hunormus gourd of sand, and he wore a black robe with red clouds on it. She quickly grabbed a kunai out of her kunai pouch, dropped to the ground and held the knife close to the guy's neck.

" who are you?" she questioned him.

" why should I tell you, bitch?" he sneered. She jabbed the knife harder and further into his throat.

" I said who are you!?"

" well aren't you a persistent bitch." She jabbed even harder now, blood started to trickle down his throat.

With asuma

Asuma was dashing from hall to hall until he heard the word ' bitch'. Why did he stop at that word, well most people consider Ino a bitch. Anyways, he listened to what hallway she was yelling from, finally he decided the middle hallway. He dashed down the hallway and saw Ino kneeling next to a guy with a kunai in hand and most likely threatening the guy.

" that's it!" she yelled as she jabbed the knife so hard, she slit his throat. Blood was pouring down his neck and stained the floor.

" Ino!" asuma screamed.

" Asuma sensei! What are you doing here!?" Ino screeched as she stood back up and looked at her sensei's curious face.

A/N: ok now I know I left ya on a cliff hanger here but don't kill me, I ran out of ideas. So u want me to update, then get me some ideas and I'll write to my hearts' content!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update, but trust me, it will all be worth it in the end.

Chapter 12

" Ino what did you do!?" asuma shouted at Ino who was now shocked, kneeling on the floor and staring at her bloody hands. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

" I-I don't know," she managed to mutter under her breath. She started shaking, not knowing what to do.

" where's Shika? Where's Shika!?" she yelled at her sensei. Asuma started pacing towards her and looked into the closet to see Shikamaru laying passed out in the corner of the closet.

" he's fine Ino, he's alright. Come on, let's just get you guys out of here," asuma said as he lifted Shikamaru over is shoulder and lifted Ino up bridal style and started walking down the hallway back to the living room area.

With kakashi

Kakashi was sprinting down the hallways as fast as he could. He was going to find Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto couldn't be that far because him and Hinata only went to find candles so he wouldn't be that hard to find. So he decided to find Sasuke first. It took him about 15 minuets before he could find busted opened door, which instead of leading to Sasuke, it lead to a nicely furnished bathroom. So he guess it was better than nothing and walked into the bathroom to see Neji, lying on his stomach and his face on the floor. Also his hair was undone so it was sprawled out over his back. Kakashi approached Neji with caution seeing as to how he could be awake. It wasn't until he was about a foot away did Neji react. Neji quickly sprung up with his Byakugan activated, and threw a kunai straight at kakashi.

" whoa, whoa there Neji, it's just me, kakashi."

" hn," Neji replied and deactivated his Byakugan.

" come on, we need to find Naruto or Sasuke, which ever one we find first. I'll explain once we find them," kakashi explained to Neji, not wanting to tick off an already mad Hyuga. But Neji was not one to be patient person.

" fine, let's go," Neji sneered and activated his Byakugan.

" do you see them?"

" Uchiha, he's in the north wing," Neji replied and with that he was gone, leaving kakashi behind.

5 minuets later…

"uchiha, wake up," Neji, not being a patient person like I said, kicked Sasuke in the stomach, which did wake him up.

" ugh, what the hell did you do that for Hyuga!?" Sasuke shouted while gagging.

" hn, let's go."

" Sasuke, I'll explain everything once we get back with the others," kakashi finally caught up and told Sasuke and Neji to follow.

With Gai

Gai was sprinting hallway to hallway screaming,

" NEJI WHERE ARE YO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!?"

so all you could see was a shouting green blur of youthfulness. While dashing through one of the halls, he saw a door that has been busted open( don't ask how he seen it).

" NEJI, OH YOUTHFULL ONE, IS THAT YOU!?" Gai shouted as he explored the room with the broken down door. Suddenly he heard a moan in the corner of the room.

" mmm… hina-chan, is that you?" a weak voice was heard.

" NO, IT IS I, THE GREEN BEAST OF KOHANA!" Gai bellowed. In result, Naruto jumped in the air like a cat that was forced into water.

" Gai sensia where's hina-chan? And where are the others?" Naruto managed to ask Gai.

Gai sighed, " I am sorry, but I have no answer to your youthful question."

" well, I would kinda like to know, since she's my girlfriend!" Naruto paraded.

" well, then we better get back to the main room then shall we? Now, I Gai, will carry you to the main room!" Gai finished as he picked Naruto and carried him on his back. Soon there was only a green and orange blur.

With the others ( everyone else is in the same room now except for Gai and Naruto )

" explain to me where my teammate is immedently!" Neji commanded Kakashi. Asuma and kurenai were sitting on the couch. While Shika was sitting next to Ino with his arm around her trying to calm her down. Sasuke on the other hand was just standing there with his arms crossed, giving Kakashi an evil glare.

" Neji, I told you, we have no idea where they are located," Kakashi replied not even looking up from his book.

" Kakashi-sensei, where is Sakura," Sasuke stated, no, more like demanded.

" I think we should wait until Gai and Naruto get here, since the reason that they were taken was because of him," he sighed once again not taking the time to look away from his prescious book. Suddenly Gai came charging in with Naruto on his back. Naruto looked like he was going to puke.

" Gai what did you do to him?" kurenai asked giving him a weird look. All Gai did was show his 'good guy smile' the one where his teeth go 'ping'.

" kaka-sensei, where's hina-chan?" Naruto asked after finally coming to his senses.

" hm, oh yes, I suppose I should tell you what's going on since you're all here. Well, all of the kunoichi here, except kurenai and Ino have been held captive by the Akatsuki. All they wish is that you Naruto is hand yourself over along with the kuuybi," Kakashi explained like it was just something normal and didn't even really care.

" WHAT!?" Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto chorused.

" I can see why they would take Hinata –sama or Sakura-san, but why Tenten?" Neji asked outraged as to why they would come and take his prescious kunoichi away from him.

" well, maybe they like how she handles weapons or something, I don't know!"

" whatever the reason is, I'm getting my teammate back, and NOW,"

suddenly Neji was trapped in shika's shadow possession jutsu.

" Neji, think about it first. These are the Akatsuki we're talking about here, look what they did to Ino," Shika paused pointing to Ino, " I know it's troublesome but, I don't think you're the only one that wants their teammate back, and I have a bone to pick with whoever did this to Ino."

Neji sighs in defeat, " hn,"

A/N: so how'd ya like it? Well, I just wanted to say that I thank you all that have faith in this story and that will continue reading it and reviewing it no matter how long it takes me to write it. Thank you, all of you.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I thank all of you that have given me ideas for this story! Also, I'm going to try to use correct grammar and spelling! Please read and review!

Chapter 13

With Itachi, Sakura and Tenten

Itachi quickly pulled away, making Sakura blush ten shades of red. Before any of them could say a word, Itachi strode out of the room and into Kisame's.

"Tenten, what did you do?" Sakura asked giving Tenten a skeptical look.

"Nothing that I wouldn't do normally," Tenten started, now sitting cross legged next to Sakura.

"And that is…?"

"Well… I may be held captive, for some odd reason, but that doesn't mean that I can't do my regular training does it?"

"What did you do to fish face?"

"Nothing, he was trying to sleep, so I let him sleep. It's just that I got a little bored and he let me have my weapons back as long as I didn't try to kill him. And well…"

With Itachi and Kisame

Itachi opened Kisame's door to see kunai stuck in the walls, targets taped to posters, and such, and some how broken glass too.

"Kisame, what happened in here?" Itachi demanded.

"I was asleep an,"

"Never mind… that's where you messed up," Itachi interrupted.

"But,"

"Kisame do you know the importance of this mission? Do you know why we not only captured Haruno, and Hyuga but we captured her as well? We have one week to accomplish this… one week, and failure is **NOT** an option," Itachi explained to Kisame.

"What am I supposed to do with her so she won't tear my room to pieces?"

"She trains on a daily basis with the Hyuga," and with that Itachi left the room, heading back into his own, leaving Kisame there with malicious grin on his face.

In Itachi's room

"Sakura, he's a smelly fish," Tenten complained. Sakura just sighed.

"Kunoichi, Kisame-san, wishes to have a word with you," Itachi explained while appearing out of no where.

"I wonder what ol' fish face wants now. See ya Sakura," and with that Tenten made her way to the room in which Kisame remains.

In Kisame's room

Tenten opened the door to see Kisame sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor with a sinister grin.

"So… you train with the Hyuga eh," Kisame started when he felt her presence was there, but he didn't even bother looking up.

"What's it to you?" Tenten replied questioningly.

"Well, I see from looking at my walls, that you specialize in weapons, am I correct?"

"Possibly."

"Well then, until your friends come and rescue you, if they even intend on doing so, I will take place of the Hyuga," Kisame finished still not even bothering to look up.

"Ok, now why would **I** want to train with an **Akatsuki **person like you?" Tenten said all befuddled while putting a hand on her hip.

"Because one, this is a chance to become stronger, two, what else are you going to do here, and three, you may have some potential in those arms of yours that Neji Hyuga can't see, or doesn't even wish to."

"One and two make sense but the third one, I know isn't true," Tenten scoffed while crossing her arms.

"You know that he thinks nothing of you. He thinks you're weak, and a foolish girl that tries to throw metal objects around and calls herself a ninja."

"That's not true," Tenten snapped back.

"It seems that I've hit a nerve," Kisame smirked. "If it's not true then explain why he's so cold to you. Explain why he always wins the spars. Explain why he hasn't come to save you yet…."

"But…"

"If you train under me, then I will not only teach you new techniques, but I'll make sure that you'll never lose to that stupid fate-talking Hyuga again," Kisame finished.

"Fine, but on one condition,"

All Kisame did was smirk.

"You have to promise to let me fight in the chunin exams by the end of the week," Tenten finished, now looking a lot more emotionless then before.

"Heh, I knew you'd change your mind. You've got an hour to get prepared. Spend it wisely," and with that Kisame got up and slowly paced out the door.

In Itachi's room

"Itachi, I was wondering, do you think that since I'm **so** weak, that maybe you could train me while I'm here?" Sakura asked.

Itachi just nodded, "You have an hour. Meet me in the kitchen," and with that Itachi once again left the room this time meeting Kisame.

"Itachi-san, would you happen to have the key to the swords' case?" Kisame asked still walking and keeping up with Itachi's pace. Itachi nodded and handed Kisame the keys that he pulled out of his robe. Kisame nodded and parted ways with him. Itachi on the other hand still kept walking straight until he came upon a door.

"Deidara-san, I would like a word with you," Itachi said while knocking on the door.

Suddenly Deidara appeared with a clay bird in his hand.

"What, un?"

"You do remember that you only have a week to make this Hyuga become a powerful kunoichi don't you?" Itachi stated as if he were reminding Deidara.

"Yeah, I know, un," Deidara replied as if annoyed.

"She needs to learn something by the end of the day," and with that, Itachi disappeared.

With Tenten

_I wonder what I'm gonna learn from that oversized fish_

_**Yeah, I hope it's something that we can crush Neji with**_

_I don't really want to crush him, I just wanna defeat him_

_**Yeah but, now he won't know what hit him **_

_He still won't. I hope fish face realizes that I only specialize in weapons and weapon jutsu. _

_**Although, learning a water jutsu that merges with weapons would be pretty damn sweet!**_

_We'll ask him about it_

Tenten thought as she was sharpening her weapons and placing them in the correct areas on her clothing.

"Well look at the time, I better hurry before fish face has a cow," she said to herself while exiting the room only to bump into Itachi Uchiha. She looked up and he sent her a deadly glare.

"Um, you wouldn't happen to know where the fish guy went would you?" she asked nervously.

"He's already at the training grounds," Itachi explained as he started leading Tenten there.

"So you've heard?"

"It's been a while since he's trained anyone."

"I should feel honored," Tenten replied sarcastically.

"Last person he trained died within a few hours. The others will be here shortly to watch your behavior," he finished as he opened the door to a **huge** room filled with nothing but grass, dirt, rocks, boulders, trees with targets on them, and training dummies. In the middle of the room was Kisame sitting on a rock sharpening his samehada.

"Well its about time you showed up," Kisame sneered as he started to stand up.

Suddenly a silver blur came passing only millimeters away from Kisame's face.

"I see you have a good aim."

"100 accuracy thank you very much," Tenten replied as she headed towards Kisame.

"Well have you ever used one of these?" he said holding up a katana.

"Yeah," Tenten said, snatching the katana and getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not gonna fight you… at least when you have that crappy sword," Kisame smirked.

"See that target over there," Kisame pointed to the target that was on thick tree.

"Yeah."

"Here, I want you to strike that target bulls-eye with all your might, until that blade breaks," he finished.

Tenten nodded and ran towards the huge targeted tree and started slashing it madly.

"Hey fishy-chan, looks like the student is just like the teacher," Deidara smirked at Kisame as they both watched Tenten beat the living daylights out of the katana.

"One more hit should do it," Tenten thought aloud. And sure enough, the blade broke in half.

" hey fish face, the blade is broken!" Tenten shouted as she jogged towards Kisame and Deidara.

" ok, now wear these," Kisame snickered while taking the broken sword pieces from her and handing her a small blue box.

" OMFG! What are these things!? What are you trying to do to me, turn me into lee or…or… or worse… Gai Sensei!?" Tenten shouted at Kisame as he handed her the box that right when he let the box go, Tenten fell straight down to the ground, with the box in hand( in case you're confused, the box was so heavy that Tenten fell).

A/N: thnx for reading! Make sure you review!


End file.
